


Sea and Sand and Solitude - The Art of Running Away

by BooksandKpop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Childhood Trauma, Domestic, Emotional Trauma, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Overcoming past trauma, Panic Attacks, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Breeder Noya, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, it's not as serious as it seems i promise, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Even living in the most landlocked city in the region, Noya was found by a man of sea and sand and solitude. He carried it deep in his soul and accepted the arrival of his perfect other half without a moment's hesitation.The story of Noya and Asahi, who came together to overcome the pain of the oceans they left behind.(aka the AsaNoya Pokemon AU that no one ever asked for but I'm bringing you anyway)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. A New Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man, this fic is certainly something let me tell you. I started writing it back in May 2019 for a different fandom and about 20k in after I started watching Haikyuu I had a moment of epiphany that yeah...this is an AsaNoya fic now. 
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea what I'm supposed to say here. So much of my heart and soul went into writing and tweaking and perfecting this absolute monster of a fic that I waited two months after finishing writing it to post. But after seeing that panel in 402 I felt like it was finally the right time to share it with the world. 
> 
> So please, wrap up and settle down for one hell of a long, slow-burn ride. I hope you'll be able to feel the love I poured over all 61,000 of the words I wrote.

“I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was~”

Noya hummed the catchy theme song under his breath as he unlocked the side door of the daycare and let himself in. The two part-timers who had been working the night shift were curled up together under the front desk, a blanket haphazardly draped across them. Blissey probably threw it over them at some stage last night. He sighed as he clocked in, deciding to go put on the kettle before waking them up. They were only looking for experience working with Pokémon before they started attending classes at the breeding school properly. Noya loved them both, and wished that the owner didn’t insist on making them work nights to “keep an eye on things”. That’s what the full-time carer Pokémon and the emergency contact phone to Noya was for. 

Once the kettle was boiled and he had two mugs of peppermint tea ready, he gently shook their shoulders to rouse them from sleep. Tsukishima woke up first with a start, obviously still on high alert from working. When he saw it was Noya he visibly relaxed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Lev took a lot longer to stir, hair sticking up in all directions as he blearily blinked and squinted at the person in front of him.

“G’ morning Noya.”

“Morning Lev, Tsukki. I made you guys some tea, it’s on the table in the kitchen.”

They both struggled to their feet, Lev almost tripping over the blanket and flattening his friend. Fortunately, Noya caught him under his arms and righted him, sending them in the direction of the kitchen and what would hopefully wake them up. At least this had been the last of their night shifts for the week, some of the older volunteers had offered to take over for a few nights to let the boys rest.

With the two boys securely seated and sipping their tea, Noya could finally get to work. He always arrived a little earlier than necessary for this exact reason. The last thing he ever wanted was opening to get delayed because of some little thing like this. First order of business was to open all the blinds and let the warm rays of sunlight filter in. When they renovated, Noya had petitioned for months to get more windows in the daycare, and his efforts had been rewarded. Now, the rooms all flooded with natural light giving it a much brighter and happier feeling. 

Next on his list of tasks was something he shouldn’t have to do, which was to find his Pokémon. When he graduated breeding school five years ago, he had been the only student without a companion of his own. As such, the school got in contact with the Pokémon professor who was more than happy to provide what he thought would be a perfect match.

“Pikachu, it’s time to get to work!”

Noya waited patiently for two minutes exactly before calling out for his Pokémon again. She was a stubborn little thing, which was why Noya had to let her stay full-time in the daycare. The first few attempts to bring her home with him at night when he finished work never worked out well for anyone involved. After the second call he heard her response coming from one of the rooms at the very end of the corridor. He slid open the partition and found her ensconced in a nest of blankets that she had obviously rearranged herself. 

“Come on little lady, I need your assistance.”

He had very quickly learned that telling his Pikachu what to do resulted in no work getting done. However, asking her to assist him because he needed her always got her moving. She climbed out of the nest and waddled towards him, floorboards creaking under her feet. When she reached Noya, she greeted him with a nuzzle to his chest. It was routine, and since it didn’t hurt anyone Noya never bothered trying to change it. She never did it to other Pokémon anyway so what was the harm?

“We have two eggs being collected today by first-timers, so would you mind helping me prepare the handouts?”

That was one of the many things Noya had implemented once he was promoted to head breeder in the daycare. So many trainers came through to breed eggs but had no idea how to properly care for them when they received them. So Noya started writing handouts for each trainer on how to properly care for their new egg and some tips on raising a baby Pokémon. One of the part-timers, Yamamoto, had even suggested that Noya write a book that would cover everything and save him having to write out new handouts for every egg that they found. Maybe someday he would if he ever got the time.

The rest of the morning routine went as smooth as could be. Tsukishima and Lev said their goodbyes once they had finished their tea and clocked out, no doubt heading home to catch another few hours of sleep. With the help of his Pikachu, who was in a very good mood this morning, and the two full-time care Pokémon, Blissey and Leavanny, they got all their tasks finished in plenty of time for opening. Once the last of the Pokémon had been fed and all of today’s check-outs were given a once over, Noya pulled the bolt open on the front door of the daycare and flipped the sign to open.

“Route 117 Daycare; OPEN”

Early morning shifts were Noya’s favourite. Nine times out of ten it was quiet and peaceful, most of the Pokémon in their care were soundly asleep or happily munching away at their breakfast, and very few trainers popped in unannounced. Today was Thursday, which meant they would be getting a delivery of general food and poffins. One of his favourite part-timers, Kenma, was coming in to help him with the delivery today, and so Noya waited patiently behind the front desk for them to show up.

Sure enough, he came in right on time just as Kuroo arrived with the delivery. Kenma had also brought his parents' Machamp along to help with the delivery, which Noya was always grateful for. It never hurt to have extra hands about. In no time at all they had the delivery unloaded and organised, and then, as usual, Kuroo refused his offer to stay for tea.

“You know how it is, the busy life of a delivery man.”

“One day you’ll stay.”

“That’ll be the day I see a Grumpig fly.”

Kenma hung around to help him set up the baths for the water Pokémon alongside Pikachu before heading off when his good friend and aspiring trainer Akaashi showed up. Noya thanked him again and waved the two boys off, happy to see them enjoying the nice summer weather. 

Around eleven am two more staff arrived to begin the training programmes for the Pokémon. Yachi came from a long line of nurses and was getting some experience in other fields before she decided if that’s what she really wanted to do, and Bokuto was a retired competitive trainer who had turned his skills into working in the daycare and raising Pokémon left with their service. With them caring for their current residents, Noya finally had the chance to sit down and organise his leaflets.

One of the new trainers was picking up a Ralts egg. The Gardevoir was his but the Gallade belonged to a friend apparently, and he wanted a Gallade of his own. Psychic types needed a lot of care especially when they were newly hatched, so Noya made sure to emphasise the importance of spending time with the baby Pokémon himself as well as letting it get to know it’s mother. The second trainer was a veteran trainer who had turned her hand to breeding for the first time. She wanted to raise a Pokémon from the very beginning and so she had smartly gone for a low maintenance bug type, Wurmple. Noya made sure her leaflet stressed that she wouldn’t have a choice which evolution path her Pokémon took though, and hoped that she would love it no matter what.

The afternoon was always when things got busiest. Trainers dropping by to check on their Pokémon or collect them, people calling in for advice on raising their Pokémon or a myriad of other things. It was times like this Noya was so grateful for the wonderful team who worked with him. Today seemed to be especially busy for some reason, and thankfully his Pikachu was working hard to keep the other Pokémon entertained while their trainers talked with Bokuto or Yachi. Noya even had to call in extra help just to watch the front door and made sure none of their clients made a break for it. 

It was during this hectic period of time with Pokémon and trainers coming and going that a tall figure entered the daycare. At first Noya didn’t pay him much attention, he was probably just here like everyone else and would wait for a slot to open to talk to one of them about whatever it was he was here for. But he hung around for fifteen minutes, making no attempt to approach any of the staff and he wasn’t even reading any of the informational posters that Noya had painstakingly created and hung around the reception. He looked very shifty, wearing a cap and mask and turning in on himself like he was trying not to be seen. 

Noya noticed with trepidation that he didn’t even seem to have a Pokémon with him. There were no Pokéballs on his waist and not even a dex in sight. All he had was a cloth shoulder bag that he was cradling defensively against his side. Whoever this guy was, he didn’t seem like good news at all, but at the moment there was nothing he could do. The couple in front of him were demanding his attention so he had to resign himself to watching out of the corner of his eye and hoping that if anything happened he could protect his Pikachu.

After the demanding couple were finally placated and sent on their way with information about the incense they needed to buy to breed the Happiny they wanted. Everything else seemed to be calming down as well, Yachi had taken an exhausted Murkrow into one of the resting rooms and Bokuto had taken over in the back watching the Pokémon to make sure they all stayed within the daycare’s grounds. The only ones left now in the reception room were Noya, his Pikachu, and the shifty stranger. 

He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. Underneath the desk there was an emergency button that would send an alarm to the security company in Mauville, who would immediately dispatch a team to come and check on them. It had been installed in case any teams of bandits ever tried to steal their Pokémon, but Noya was tempted to press it right now. 

Oddly enough, his Pikachu was very calmly watching the man. Usually she would pick up on Noya’s moods and take them out on whoever was causing him to be stressed or upset. Once he had been disappointed over a grade on a paper, back in school, and she had used headbutt on the professor in retaliation. But yet, she was sitting happily in the corner by the Morning Glories just watching. So Noya didn’t press the button, waiting to see what would happen next.

As if he could sense Noya watching him, he turned away from the poster he had been pretending to read and jolted slightly as he caught Noya’s eyes on him. His head moved side to side, scanning the room and he seemed to relax a little when he realised there was no one else here. Slowly, he made his way to the front desk where Noya was standing, the bag cradled gently in his arms. Noya’s sharp gaze picked up movement inside it, and braced himself for whatever it could be. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his Pikachu waddling towards the desk too, either to protect her partner (unlikely) or to satisfy her own curiosity. When the stranger reached Noya he ever so gently placed the bag on the top of the desk, hunching over it as if to protect it from the world itself. And when he opened it and pulled back the material Noya could see why.

Inside was a Bagon. It was tiny, at least half the size it was supposed to be and so badly injured that the blue colour of its skin was almost not visible. The ridges on its head were not hardened yet and were also damaged heavily. Worst of all, it seemed that one of its small arms was broken. Immediately, Noya was aghast and wanted desperately to pick up the small creature, but he was not qualified for this. In his worry, he almost missed the deep rumbling voice of the stranger in front of him.

“Please help me.”

“You need to bring it to a Pokémon centre! Why on earth are you lingering around here for so long? We don’t have the facilities to treat injuries like this.”

Noya’s head shot up to meet the deeply worried eyes of the taller man. He couldn’t fathom why anyone would bring such a badly injured Pokémon to a daycare when the nearest Pokémon centre was less than twenty minutes walk from here into the nearest city. There was something not right about this, and Noya’s stomach churned with worry. But the man took a deep shuddering breath, as if he was holding back tears, before speaking up again.

“I - I’m not a trainer. I’m not even supposed to be in the region. Please, I just - I want him to be ok.”

There were so many things Noya should have done. He should have pressed the button to call for security, he should have grabbed the Bagon and ran to the back, he should have set his Pikachu on this suspicious non-trainer. Instead, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and slid it across the desk towards this man.

“Write down your contact details here. I’ll bring this Pokémon to a centre and get in touch when I can.”

“Thank you, Noya.”

He jolted hearing his name fall perfectly from this person’s mouth, wondering briefly how he knew his name before remembering the helpful nametag pinned to the front of his shirt. With haste, the man scribbled down a phone number on the pad and slid it back towards Noya. He ever so gently stroked the side of Bagon’s face with such a tender look in his eyes that Noya felt his heart clench. He turned to leave and with three long strides the stranger was almost out the door before Noya had the sense to call out for him. 

“Wait! What’s your name.”

“You can call me Asahi.”

And with that he was gone. Noya felt his knees begin to wobble and if it wasn’t for Pikachu pushing a stool underneath him he would have ended up on the floor. He couldn’t stay seated for long, a mere three seconds before he leapt to his feet again to examine the poor Pokémon lying on the desk.

“Little lady, can you run and fetch Blissey and Yachi please?”

With an affirmative cry, she dashed off as fast as her legs would carry her. Noya quickly tore off the paper with Asahi’s number on it and stuffed it into his pocket before gently scooping the Bagon into his arms and walking slowly in the direction of the treatment rooms. This whole situation was a mess and he hoped that it wasn’t going to come back and bite him. 

Two and a half weeks of intensive healing and a whole lot of lies later and finally the Pokémon centre was ready to release Bagon into Noya’s custody. If it hadn’t been for his stellar reputation as the head of the daycare and his perfectly kept records of his Pikachu’s health he was certain this wouldn’t have happened. As it was, he took the tiny Pokémon back to the daycare with a dilemma on his hands.

Asahi. 

Noya had spent a lot of time in the last few weeks thinking about the tall, mysterious man. He knew that the right thing to do would be to raise Bagon until it was a little stronger and either release it back into the wild or contact someone in the Trainer school to see if they would take it and get it adopted. However, there was something about the desperation in Asahi's eyes when he had begged Noya to help him that tugged at his heart. Maybe he would call Asahi, and explain the situation. Surely he would understand that Noya’s idea was what would be best.

With his plan in mind, Noya holed himself away in one of the unused therapy rooms on his lunch break a few days later, after making sure Bagon settled into the daycare alright, and pulled out the slip of paper he had carried in his pocket every day since the incident. His thumb hesitated over the call button, wondering if it would be best to leave things as they were. But he couldn’t do that, knowing somehow that it would break Asahi’s heart. So, taking a deep breath, he pressed the dial button and held the phone up to his ear and waited. 

The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Just when Noya was convinced that Asahi wasn’t going to answer there was a click on the other end of the line. And silence.

“H-hello?”

_“How did you get this number?”_

“Um, you gave it to me? This is Noya, from the daycare on Route 117?”

_“Oh - Noya, hi. I’m sorry, I just - well, after I didn’t hear anything for a week I just assumed you weren’t going to contact me. Which I totally understood! But I was kind of hopeful at first so then when you didn’t call I figured maybe it was for the best.”_

He was rambling. Even over the phone Noya could hear the nervousness in his voice. It made Noya glad he had decided to call in the end, even just so that Asahi would get closure. 

“I didn’t want to call until I was sure Bagon would be alright. The Pokémon centre only released it to me a few days ago, the wounds were very bad.”

_“I know, but I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear that the little guy is ok now. Thank you for calling me Noya, I really appreciate it.”_

“Of course, you’re welcome.”

There was a pause and a pregnant silence that neither of them seemed willing to break. Noya wanted to tell Asahi of his plan for Bagon and assure him that the Pokémon would be alright. But he also desperately wanted to ask what had happened, and why the tall man had come to the daycare instead of a Pokémon centre. He worried his lip between his teeth, so lost in thought he almost missed Asahi’s soft voice speaking up.

_“I - I don’t suppose I could see Bagon, could I? Just, to check that he’s really ok. And then I can move on and I promise I won’t bother you again.”_

“Oh, uhh -”

_“You can say no, it’s alright I totally understand. You really have no reason to trust me to come and see him again.”_

“What happened?”

It was a whisper, Noya almost afraid to ask. But Asahi still heard, obvious by the shuddering breath and sigh that followed his question. Silence again, and Noya was sure that he wouldn’t answer. But he did.

_“I was travelling through the mountains, taking photographs, and there was a cave that I passed by which looked interesting. So I went in and was walking around when I got attacked by a large dragon Pokémon. I tried to fend it off but it kept coming at me and I was certain I was done for. Then Bagon jumped in front of me and tried to fight back. He - he got really badly beaten up. There was a moment where the other Pokémon stepped back like it was preparing to finish the battle so I just grabbed Bagon and ran for it.”_

By the end of his story Asahi’s voice had trailed off into a whisper, so quiet that Noya had to hold his breath to catch his words. There was pain there, still raw and Noya’s heart ached for this stranger. But he was also puzzled. The Bagon was so small, tiny, it couldn’t have been more than a few days old and yet it stood up for an unknown human against a much more powerful Pokémon. And despite his logical mind telling him it was a bad idea, Noya decided to give Asahi a chance. 

“Ok.”

_“What?”_

“You can come visit Bagon, to check on it. But you have to follow my rules alright?”

_“Yes! Of course, I’ll do anything you say, Noya, I promise. I just - thank you so much.”_

There was gratitude there that made Noya flush red. Sure, he was used to getting thanks from trainers when they came to collect their eggs or Pokémon from the daycare but that was for his work. This was something else. So Noya gave Asahi very strict instructions of when to come and what to bring, which he promised he would follow to a tee. By now Noya’s lunch was over and he had to go back to work. Before he hung up Asahi thanked him again and Noya could feel the sincerity in his words, how much this meant to him. 

After he ended the call he sat for a moment on the hardwood floor of the room, breathing in the slightly musty air around him. There was a tingly feeling in the tips of his fingers as he played Asahi’s words over in his mind again. Shaking his head, Noya stood up and shook all the tension out of his muscles before launching himself back into his work. After all, there was always something to do when you worked in the daycare.

Three days passed and Noya was run off his feet with work. This time of year, just before the new season of contests started, lots of competitive trainers tried to breed new Pokémon to be perfect for competitions. Which meant they were at capacity. Bokuto approached him in a rare five-minute quiet spell one afternoon and spoke to him in hushed tones.

“Noya, when do you think you’ll be moving Bagon on? He’s a cute little guy but a lot of work, especially with all the other new hatchlings we have at the moment. And you know it’s only going to get busier.”

“I know Bokuto, just a few more days, I promise. I’ve spoken to the head of the trainer school in Rustboro and arranged to meet him about taking Bagon off our hands.”

His coworker nodded at that, obviously relieved to soon have one less baby Pokémon to worry about. It was also taxing on their resources since technically Bagon had no trainer to pay for all the treatment and training it was getting. It might not seem like much, but the longer the little dragon stayed Noya knew it was going to start adding up. 

What he didn’t tell Bokuto was that Daichi, the head of the school, had offered to take Bagon as soon as Noya had contacted him. But Noya had to lie and say he wanted to keep an eye on it just for a few more days, when really he was waiting for Asahi to come and visit. Trying his best to push that to the back of his mind he put his customer service smile back on his face and went out to the reception to greet some more trainers who were looking for breeding advice.

When night finally fell on the third day after Noya’s phone call with Asahi, three weeks after the stranger had first brought the injured Pokémon to the daycare, Noya clocked out with trepidation. It was Yamaguchi and Inuoka on night duty tonight, the shorter of the two part-timers was going to be starting his very own Pokémon journey soon so he was trying to make some money before he left. Noya had a soft spot for Yamaguchi, one which his long-time best friend Tanaka constantly teased him about. It wasn’t his fault that it was his nature to want to care for others. When the two young boys were comfortably settled at the front desk, Noya waved goodbye and pretended he was heading home. 

As soon as he was out of sight of the windows he ducked to the ground and began sneaking back around, towards the open area behind the daycare. This really wasn’t a great plan he realised, as he felt thorns scrape at his legs through his trousers. But he couldn’t just bring Asahi in the front door of the daycare, not without getting himself and probably the two part-timers in deep trouble. Only people with clearance from the Pokémon Protection Agency were allowed access to sensitive areas within Pokémon centres and daycares. It was for their own protection, which made Noya’s stomach twist uncomfortably knowing he was breaking such a cardinal rule of being a breeder. He ploughed onwards though, not wanting to be late.

When he reached the tall fence surrounding the open area of the daycare he peeked towards the building to make sure neither Inuoka nor Yamaguchi had decided to come out for any reason. All was dark and quiet, only the sound of some of the nocturnal Pokémon snuffling about reached his ears. So he moved around to where he had told Asahi to meet him, and crouched on the ground to wait. It wasn’t long before he heard a rustling in the trees behind him. And sure enough, out of the darkness came Asahi, carefully making his way through the thick undergrowth. When he reached Noya he was slightly breathless, but shot him a shaky smile anyway. Noya tried to tell himself that the rapid beating of his heart was caused by nerves about breaking the rules rather than seeing Asahi up close. 

“Thank you so much Noya, you really don’t understand how much this means to me.”

“Well, I’m glad I can help you get closure. Let’s go.”

Surprisingly, Noya’s plan was successful. He managed to sneak Asahi in and spend time with Bagon, who was overjoyed to see the tall man and immediately ran and jumped into his arms when they entered the room. Noya’s stomach clenched seeing how gently Asahi cradled the dragon type, how much care he took when speaking to it. He would be the perfect trainer for Bagon, but he wasn’t a trainer. 

Noya’s heart broke a little when he had to ask Asahi to leave. It was almost approaching the time when the part-timers would be doing their rounds to check on the Pokémon and they couldn’t be here when that happened. Asahi nodded, understanding, but was still reluctant to let Bagon go. Eventually he did though, and with one final goodbye Noya snuck the taller man out of the room and the building, trying not to falter at the faint cries of the baby they were leaving behind.

When they were both safely on the other side of the daycare fence and walking away from the building, Noya let himself breathe a little easier. Everything had been fine, no one would ever have to know and his promise was fulfilled. But looking at the sadness on Asahi’s face, Noya couldn’t help but feel guilt pooling in his gut. They walked in silence for quite some time, Noya bursting to ask one of the hundreds of questions on his mind but refraining for the time being. He reminded himself that he didn’t know Asahi, this was only the second time they met. 

“Do you have a Pokémon Noya?”

“I do, it’s a requirement for a breeder to have a companion. I have a Pikachu, she can be a handful at times but I would do anything for her.”

Asahi hummed under his breath, receding into his thoughts again. But now that the silence between them had broken, Noya felt like he could attempt to ask some questions of his own.

“Asahi? When you brought Bagon to me first, you said you weren’t even supposed to be in the region. What did you mean by that?”

The taller man was silent and Noya worried he had gone too far. But then he spoke up, voice wavering at the beginning but growing stronger as he got further into his story.

“I’m originally from Poni Island in the Alola region, but I ran away. My parents are very controlling people, they never let me interact with Pokémon my entire life, to the point where I can barely identify even the local species from my region. I just couldn’t take it anymore. So I packed a bag and snuck away in the middle of the night.”

He took a shuddering breath, seeming to hesitate before he continued with his story.

“The problem was that if I stayed on my island or even managed to get to any of the others in the region, I knew they would find me and I would be in trouble. So I snuck onto a ferry and stayed hidden as best I could for the two weeks it took to reach Slateport.”

“You were able to hide for two weeks on a ferry? What about food?”

“I mean, I used the dining hall and wash facilities really early in the morning or late at night when no one else was there, other than maybe night staff, but they never really paid any attention to me. I just made sure to avoid the captain and security staff, and I never left the ship during its stops along the way.”

Noya sucked in a deep breath, trying to imagine what it must have been like to be a stowaway on a ship after escaping from his family. It was hard to picture the Asahi he saw beside him, tall and proud, cowering in fear at the thought of being discovered and sent back home.

“So yeah, I arrived in Slateport and got off the ship with no hassle thankfully. But the problem is that I don’t have a travel visa. As far as the regional governments are concerned I’m still somewhere in the Alola region and have no authority to be in Hoenn. That along with not having a trainer’s license meant that if I tried to show up at a Pokémon centre with Bagon when he was so badly injured they would have arrested and deported me for sure.”

There was nothing he wanted to do more than reach up and pat Asahi on the shoulder, to reassure or offer him some comfort. But he chickened out before he could lift his arm and go through with it. A deep feeling of needing to care for Asahi overwhelmed him and he almost staggered under its weight. Noya knew that life was often unfair to the people who deserved goodness the most, and after seeing Asahi and his tender interactions with Bagon he felt that tenfold. 

“Where have you been staying? What are you going to do?”

“On my way up from Slateport I came across a trick house, under the cycling lane on Route 110. The old man who lives there lets me stay with him as long as I entertain him with puzzles and riddles. I’ve been doing some odd jobs for a few people to get some money, and I’ve just gotten enough to apply for a safe-seekers card.”

A safe-seekers card was something Noya knew a lot about. It was how his mother had become a Hoenn resident, after fleeing from Unova when she was younger. And one thing Noya knew was that in order to apply you needed to have three things; a fixed place of lodging, a steady income, and a citizen to vouch for you. It didn’t seem like Asahi had any of those things.

“Asahi, have you looked into the application process for the safe-seekers?”

“Not fully, I just checked how much money I would need to even consider it. Why?”

The taller man had stopped in his tracks, causing Noya to have to spin and look at him. His eyes were lit up by the moon above them and it cast him in a silvery glow. Noya’s breath hitched a little and his chest tightened as he had to break it to this stranger about the conditions he would have to meet.

“You don’t think they would let the old man vouch for me?”

“It’s not just that Asahi. The trick house isn’t technically a registered accommodation building but no one wants to make the old man move, he’s been there longer than most of the police have been alive. And odd jobs are not a steady income. I’m sorry.”

He watched as the hopeful light that had been in Asahi’s eyes fizzled out and left his face dark. Noya’s heart broke. So he did something rash, which he was certain he would never have done had he been in his right mind. But there was just something about the broken way that Asahi had begun to slump over, combined with how his heart clenched remembering the tender care the tall man had shown Bagon and how late it was that made him act this way. He reached out his hand with courage this time and placed it on Asahi’s bicep, making the stranger look at him before speaking.

“I can help you if you want?”

A beat of silence. Then suddenly Noya had a man in his arms, squeezing him so tight it reminded him of the time a Carnivine they were breeding had used constrict on him. It was just for a moment before Asahi pulled away but was still much closer than he had been before. The sparkle was back in his eyes and Noya blamed his struggle to breathe and the pain in his chest on the crushing hug. 

“I swear to Arceus Noya, I promise I will find a way to repay you.”

There was no way Noya could even argue against the determination in Asahi’s voice, so he just nodded once, swallowing hard. The late hour and full moon above them were tempting his heart to say more things, but he got a handle on himself before anything unwanted could slip out. So he and Asahi made a plan. Tomorrow the taller man would come by the daycare when Noya was finishing his shift in the evening with his few belongings and they would go back to Noya’s house, together, and begin working on getting Asahi a job before he applied for his card. 

Another crushing hug, although this one felt less desperate and more - like something else he wouldn’t let himself linger on. And then Asahi turned and began walking away, becoming just a shadow moving in the dark before long. Noya exhaled heavily before continuing his own walk home with a lot on his mind. 

The next day Noya was restless throughout his whole shift. Pikachu picked up on his fluctuating emotions and stuck close to him whenever she could, which he really appreciated. Now that Asahi had seen Bagon again, Noya knew it was time for him to let the cute little dragon type go. So on his lunch break, he called Daichi.

“Hello you’ve reached the Pokémon trainer school, this is Takeda speaking. How can I be of service?”

“Hi Takeda, it’s Noya from the daycare. Is Daichi there?”

“He sure is! Let me buzz you through!”

Noya thanked the kind receptionist and took a sip of his tea while he waited for the other line to be picked up again. It would be a relief to know that Bagon was going to be with someone who would be able to care for it and despite its harsh start to life that it would grow up to be strong and loved by all sorts of young, aspiring trainers.

“Noya? Hey, I wasn’t expecting your call.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to check when you will be ready to take Bagon off our hands? I’m happy that it’s ready to move on and we’ve reached capacity at the daycare.”

“I can call down later today and pick it up if you want! The school closes at four so I can be at your front door no later than five-thirty.”

“Make it six, that’s when I finish up too and I can bring it out to you.”

“Perfect! I’ll see you then!”

They said their goodbyes and Noya hung up, feeling a twist in his gut at the movements he had put into play. Daichi and Asahi would both be arriving at the daycare around the same time. He wondered if this was a bad idea, letting Asahi see Bagon be taken away. But the taller man seemed to have resigned himself to knowing he couldn’t look after the dragon-type anyway, so hopefully, it would set his mind fully at ease to meet the trainer who would be raising him. Rubbing his temples he finished his tea and went back to work. There was no time to dwell on the inevitable with a building full of baby Pokémon to care for. 

Six pm came around quicker than anticipated. Noya had barely noticed the hours passing as he divided his time between dealing with trainers and helping to look after the Pokémon in their care. It wasn’t until Lev arrived that he even got a chance to look at the clock on the wall. Five to six it read, and the twisting feeling in his gut slammed back into him at full force. He couldn’t let it show though, he didn’t want the Pokémon or people sensing his worries. 

“Hey Noya! Let me just drop my bag into the cloakroom and I’ll take over.”

“Thanks Lev, take your time. I’m waiting for Daichi to arrive anyway.”

“From the trainer school? Does that mean Bagon is leaving today?”

“Yeah, we’re too busy to look after it any longer so make sure you say your goodbyes alright?”

The tall boy nodded before disappearing into the staff area to drop off his things and probably run to the baby room to say goodbye to the little dragon. All the staff had grown fond of Bagon and would be sad to see it go, but Noya knew this was definitely for the best. Before he knew it, the part-timer reappeared in the lobby with the little blue dragon in his arms. 

“I brought him out so you wouldn’t have to go in and find him.”

“Are you sure it’s not just because you want to spend a little more time with Bagon?”

Lev smiled sheepishly at Noya’s accurate observation. He told Lev to sit at the front desk and collected his things from the cloakroom. When he got back Pikachu had wandered in and was standing at the front door expectantly waiting. Noya raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, his Pokémon had mysterious ways of telling when she needed to be somewhere. So he took Bagon from Lev’s arms and patted the part-timer on the head as he left, turning the daycare sign to ‘Closed’ on his way out. 

It was still light out, the last of the sun’s rays trailing in the sky. Noya walked out to one of the stone benches that had been gifted to the daycare by a particularly thankful trainer who they had bred a shiny Aron for a year ago. He took a seat with Bagon in his lap and Pikachu sat on his feet. It wasn’t long before he heard the flapping of powerful wings overhead and the shadow of a Charizard fell over the area he was sitting. The fire-type touched down and a broad figure jumped from his back.

“Hi, Noya! Sorry I’m late.”

“No need to apologise Daichi, thanks for coming up.”

“Of course! Now please introduce me to my new charge.”

Bagon was staring at Charizard and barely seemed to notice Daichi approaching. It wasn’t until the trainer was kneeling on the ground right in front of him that the small dragon type looked down to meet his eyes. Daichi smiled and extended his hand for Bagon to see and waited patiently for the Pokémon to make the first move. It didn’t take too long thankfully before Bagon was sniffing Daichi’s hand and letting the trainer rub his head and under his chin. Noya smiled, relieved that the small dragon had taken to Daichi. It would have made it a lot more difficult otherwise. 

“You haven’t checked it’s gender right?”

“No, but everyone seems to assume Bagon is a little boy. I’ll leave the distinction to you though, you know my luck with dragon types.”

Daichi laughed as he remembered the time Noya had mistaken a female Dragonite for male and ended up with a Dratini egg to hatch. He scooped Bagon up from Noya’s arms and cradled it to his chest, humming as he checked for distinguishing features. Noya had never really been good at this, having to rely on Bokuto or the trainer themselves to tell him whether their Pokémon was male or female.

“Well, everyone’s assumptions have been correct. This Bagon is, in fact, a little boy.”

He stood with the dragon type in his arms and Noya smiled. Bagon was certainly in good hands now. However, his chest was still tight as he scanned the area for a certain tall stranger who had promised to meet him here. He wanted Asahi to see that Bagon would be well looked after, but he was nowhere to be seen. At his feet, Pikachu stood and disappeared back towards the daycare. Noya assumed she was going to go back inside, satisfied that she had seen Bagon off. A few minutes later while he and Daichi were catching up on their hectic lives a shout came from the bushes to the left of the building. 

Noya jumped to his feet and moved to stand in front of Daichi and Bagon, while Daichi’s Charizard also stood from where it had been lying down and raised its wings ready to protect its trainer. A tall man fell out of the bushes, being hounded by Pikachu. It took a minute for Noya to register the scene in front of him before he called out in shock.

“Asahi? What in Arceus’ name are you doing?”

“Sorry, I just - when that Pokémon flew overhead I got a fright and fell into the bushes and then you were talking and you looked busy and I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation or disturb Bagon because he looks so happy a-”

By this point, Pikachu had herded Asahi within arms reach of Noya, and while he was still rambling, Bagon wriggled his way out of Daichi’s arms and jumped towards the taller man. On instinct Noya made a move to reach out and catch the small Pokémon but there was no need. Asahi made one swift forward movement and caught Bagon in his arms, bringing him close to his chest. The dragon-type began to nuzzle against his chest and Noya’s heart clenched at the sight. 

“Noya, who is this?”

“This is Asahi, he was the one who found Bagon when it was injured. Asahi, this is Daichi. He runs the trainer school in Rustboro and is going to raise Bagon.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after this little guy.”

Bagon looked so comfortable nestled in Asahi’s arms that Noya felt a pang of regret for separating them. But Asahi wasn’t a trainer, he wasn’t even a Hoenn resident, and he definitely would not be able to raise a dragon-type as his first Pokémon. And Asahi knew this. He took a few steps forward, needing to close the distance between him and Daichi so he could hand Bagon back over. The dragon-type whimpered a little as he went but didn’t resist, and Noya felt his heart break yet again. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Asahi. I promise I’ll make sure he grows up to be a happy, healthy Salamence. You’re welcome to come to visit him at any time.” 

Daichi smiled softly in the comforting way he does, and Noya saw Asahi visibly brighten at the offer. He thanked the trainer with a stutter and then shyly took a step back towards Noya. He blamed his instincts for caring for distressed Pokémon on how he automatically reached out his hand and placed it on Asahi’s back. Through his shirt, Noya could feel Asahi’s body heat radiating from him and it felt like his skin was burning. 

“Well, I better get going then. I want to make sure Bagon settles in properly for the night.”

“Alright. Thanks again Daichi, you really helped me out here.”

“It’s my pleasure. It was nice to meet you Asahi, just get Noya to give me a call before you pop in and I’ll make sure Bagon is around to see you.”

“I will, thank you so much.”

With a wave and a cry from Bagon, Daichi turned and easily swung himself up onto his Charizard’s back. Noya and Asahi took a few steps back as the powerful fire-type raised his wings and took off, circling once around the daycare before heading back towards Rustboro. When they were nothing more than a shadow in the distance Noya let himself breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Noya?”

“Yes, Asahi?”

“Thank you.”

He turned to look at the tall man beside him and flushed at the sincerity in his gaze. There was no chance for it to turn awkward though, not when Pikachu was impatient to go home. She shot a thunderwave at Noya’s chest and he startled, shifting his gaze to her and putting his hands on his hips. 

“You know you can just call to get my attention, right?”

“ _Pikachu_!” 

She didn’t seem remorseful in the slightest and he just rolled his eyes before turning back to Asahi. The taller was shaking slightly which made Noya worry. Even when he had arrived in the daycare a few weeks ago he hadn’t looked as shaken, and that was after he had apparently been attacked by a wild Pokémon.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh? Me? Yeah yeah, I’m fine! Totally fine. I just -"

“It doesn’t hurt.”

“What?”

“Pikachu’s electric attacks. She doesn’t do it with any intention of hurting me, it’s just how she makes sure she has my attention.”

Asahi nodded his head and took a shaky breath. He looked down at his feet and Noya couldn’t help but wonder how much of a shock all of this must be to someone who hadn’t been allowed to be near Pokémon growing up. It would explain his shock at seeing Charizard fly overhead from earlier too. Noya realised there was a lot about this man that he wanted to learn. 

“Hey, it’s late. Why don’t we head back to my place, and you can get settled in?”

“Ok, thank you.”

He sheepishly walked back to the bushes beside the daycare and pulled out a satchel from the undergrowth. It was only a small bag, containing probably all of Asahi’s belongings he had managed to take with him. Noya hadn’t really paid much attention to his clothes, too distracted by his handsome face, but he now realised that they seemed well worn, and the jeans and boots he was wearing were likely the same ones from the previous times they had met. 

“It’s a little bit of a walk, but not too far. Pikachu, are you going back to the daycare or are you coming home with me for a change?”

She tilted her head to one side, thinking about her options, before seemingly making up her mind and walked closer to Noya, raising her arms. He chuckled as he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. There was no need for him to carry her Pokéball with him since she spent most of her time in the daycare. It was sitting in his bedside locker at home, having not been used in years. 

“Alright then, let’s go home.”

Noya shot Asahi what he hoped was a reassuring smile before beginning to walk in the direction of his house. He was lucky that he managed to get somewhere within walking distance of the daycare, and it was private enough that no one would come poking around wondering who the new person staying with him was. As they walked they made small conversation. About food, about hobbies, about Pikachu. Asahi seemed to relax and become more talkative as they went which Noya was glad for. By the time they finally reached Noya’s house the sun had all but set and the nocturnal Pokémon in the area started to make themselves known.

“Here we are, home sweet home.”

He let Pikachu down so she could run around the garden for a bit, reacquainting herself with what was technically her territory. Noya pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, letting himself in and standing to the side to let Asahi follow. They took their shoes and jackets off and Noya would be lying if he said he didn’t like how Asahi’s shoes looked next to his in the rack. He pulled the door shut and led the tall man further inside.

“It’s not much, but I hope you’ll be comfortable here. The kitchen and living area are in here to the left, and further down the hall are the bedrooms and bathroom. I’ve cleared out the spare room for you so we can put your bag in there. Do you want something to eat? I was just going to make a simple stew.”

Noya was aware he was rambling a little bit, but he wasn’t really sure what else to do. Asahi was going to be living with him now. A man who he knew very little about and could be a criminal for all he really knew. But for some reason he trusted him, and Pikachu hadn’t kicked up a fuss yet either. Noya sometimes trusted her judgement of people ahead of his own. So he made his way into the kitchen, sensing Asahi following him, and began preparations for dinner.

“Can I help?”

“Are you safe in the kitchen?”

“Um - yes?”

Asahi looked confused but Noya would rather he kept busy instead of standing around looking lost, so he set him the simple task of washing and peeling vegetables. The last time he had someone help him in the kitchen was when his cousin and boyfriend had landed unannounced at his house as they were passing through, and Hinata had managed to burn their pasta. He told this story to Asahi as they worked around one another and the taller laughed brightly. It was a beautiful sound. Noya would like to hear him laugh more often. 

Soon enough the pot was bubbling away, all their ingredients simmering happily in the broth. Pikachu was still outside and so Noya had to chase her around the garden to bring her inside. She huffed at him, but when he let her down she immediately resumed her exploration of the house, making sure nothing was out of order. While their dinner was cooking, Noya decided it was time to show Asahi to his room. 

He had spent a few hours this morning before heading to work tidying up the spare bedroom in the house. It had been used partially as a storage room for things Noya wasn’t sure where else to put, but otherwise was empty. With a little bit of elbow grease, he had moved things around so there was living space in the room, cleaned all the dirt and Spinarak webs away and put fresh linen on the bed. It didn’t look half bad if he did say so himself. And Asahi seemed to agree.

“Noya, this is amazing. Seriously, thank you so so much.”

“I mean, I know it’s a little small but - “

“No, honestly, it’s perfect. I was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor of the trick house so even just having a bed is - wonderful. I really can’t thank you enough Noya.”

“Well, we can sort out what you can do to thank me later. Why don’t you put your things away and wash up before dinner? The bathroom is just across the hall.”

With that he left Asahi in his room, scurrying back to the kitchen trying to wrest away the blush on his face. In work, he was able to accept trainers' thanks and gratitude for what he did, but that was all part of his job. He lived to breed and raise Pokémon and help trainers find out what was best for them. This was different though. This was Asahi, a total stranger, moving into his home so he could apply for Hoenn residency. It was completely different and Noya had no idea how to deal with this warm, bubbling feeling in his chest. So he ignored it and tended to dinner instead. 

Asahi reappeared a little while later with Pikachu in his arms. That sight alone almost made Noya nearly drop the plates he was holding. The only people Pikachu let pick her up was Noya and sometimes Tanaka, and even that had taken years. So for her to look content resting in Asahi’s grip, Noya felt his world shift a little. The taller seemed to pick up on part of his shock and coughed, seeming a little embarrassed.

“I had just gone to wash up and when I went back into my room she was making a nest out of my blankets. So I just figured I would bring her up since she probably has to eat too. I hope that’s ok.”

“If it hadn’t been ok with her you would have known about it, don’t worry. And yeah, I have her food ready to go as well.”

At the mention of food, Pikachu wriggled out of Asahi’s arms and made a beeline for her seat at the table. Asahi looked bemused but Noya explained that he didn’t like eating at the table while she was on the floor, and since he wasn’t going to sit on the floor this was his solution. Pikachu didn’t really come home with him very often, but it made more sense this way. 

Dinner was quiet, save for the small talk between them. At first, Noya was almost afraid to ask personal questions in case he upset Asahi, but the taller man seemed more than eager to talk about his life growing up. He said it was good for him to be able to put his experiences into words, it helped him rationalise what he had done and remind himself that running away was his only option. So Noya listened and let Asahi talk, occasionally chiming in with a question or an anecdote of his own. It was nice, having real chatter filling up the house. 

Their conversation continued to the washing up, as they moved around one another in the kitchen as if it was a common occurrence. And then to the couch, where they sat, drinks in hand, and got to more of the personal things. In the few hours they had spent side-by-side, Noya felt like he learned a lot about Asahi, and also shared many things about himself. It was good though, and if they were going to be living together it would be best if they were comfortable around one another. 

It grew late, and Noya regretfully said he needed to go to bed. He was opening in the morning, which meant a pretty early start. Asahi stifled a yawn, and Noya smiled softly. They both had had a long day, and it would do them well to rest. So he went around the house, switching off lights and checking everything was locked up before they headed down the hallway to the bedrooms. They parted ways at Asahi’s door, even though Noya was only walking three more steps to his own room. 

“Goodnight Asahi. I hope you sleep well.”

“Thanks, Noya, you too. And again, I really can’t say thank you enough, for everything. I promise I’ll think of some way to repay you for your kindness.”

Noya struggled to fall asleep that night, mind racing with thoughts of Asahi and the knowledge he was right next door. Eventually, the exhaustion took over and he had a dreamless sleep. The next morning he went about his routine as usual. Wake up, open his curtains to let the early morning light stream into the room, then make his way out to the front garden to do some sunrise yoga. It helped him centre his energy and shake his body awake for the day, the fresh air and stretches doing more than a coffee ever could. Not that he would say no to a hot coffee this morning; he was more tired than usual. 

He worked his way through his routine with clean and precise movements, making sure every line was perfect and he focused on his breathing. By the time he was finished, his head felt clearer and he was ready to face the long day of work he had ahead of him. Picking up his mat he turned and went back into the house. It was silent, Pikachu obviously still asleep in her nest in his room. So he decided to get started on breakfast. He very rarely had people over for breakfast, and he wondered what Asahi would like to eat. Before he could debate with himself about going to wake his new housemate or not, a tall figure appeared in the doorway into the living area. 

“Morning Noya.”

From all their previous conversations Noya knew that Asahi had a deep voice. His tone was rich and melodic. Right now though, after obviously just waking up judging by the state of his long hair, his voice was an octave deeper and had a raspiness to it. It made Noya freeze up a little and he barely managed to squeak out a good morning in return before Asahi was walking further into the kitchen. His sleepwear was oversized, a large t-shirt and basketball shorts that swamped his figure. If they were so large on him Noya probably wouldn’t be visible in them. But the taller male kept walking closer and Noya had no time to think about this, he turned around busied himself with the coffee pot as he spoke to Asahi without looking at him.

“I was just about to make some breakfast. What do you usually eat? We’ll have to put together a shopping list since there’s going to be more food needed in the house from now on, so you can just put things on it and we’ll get them.”

“I usually just eat a bit of fruit or toast, but I’m good with anything. I can even make pancakes if you have the ingredients.”

They settled on fruit salads, Asahi helping him wash and chop some of the fruit. Pikachu made an appearance and Noya put out some food for her too, and the three of them sat together at the table to eat. It was quiet, Asahi was obviously still rather tired. Noya kept stealing glances at him throughout breakfast, his hair looked so soft and fluffy, sticking out at odd angles, and he was entirely focused on the food in front of him. It reminded him of a Rockruff they had hatched many months ago, full of energy but when food was involved he had been perfectly quiet. 

“Did you sleep well Asahi?”

“Yes, I really did. It was nice sleeping in a bed again.”

He looked like he was about to thank Noya again but shut his mouth before the words came out. Noya was grateful for that, he didn’t know how much more of the constant thanks he would be able to take. They finished their food and cleared away the dishes again, and Noya couldn’t keep the smile from his face at how nice it was to have someone in the house with him. He hated to admit it, but especially since Pikachu spent most nights in the daycare it was rather lonely in the house. Having Asahi around would be a very positive thing. 

“I’m working again today, but I’m off tomorrow. I don’t have a spare key unfortunately so you’ll either have to come with me and find something to do until I finish or just hang around here all day.”

Asahi’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. Noya told him to think about it for a while, he wasn’t going to be heading to work for another hour anyway. Once they were finished tidying up they went to get ready for the day. Back in his room Noya pulled out an outfit for work. He never wore anything special, just t-shirts or jumpers and jeans. They were simple, easy to wash, and Noya had never really minded how he looked. After all, his breeder apron often covered his clothes anyway. Just as he was about to pull his nightshirt over his head to change there was a timid knock on his door. He walked over and opened it to find Asahi standing there, hand on the back of his neck looking a little sheepish.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I was just - uh, wondering if you could show me how your shower works? And where can I get a towel? I want to wash up.”

“Oh, yeah of course! Sorry.”

It was the simple things that Noya realised it would take time getting used to. There were things he had never really considered causing issues with having someone new living with him, such as how to use the shower, but it would all work out in time. After making sure Asahi knew where everything was and assuring him it was ok to use his shampoo and body wash, Noya headed back to his own room to change. He definitely didn’t let himself think about Asahi. Nope.

Noya hurried back to the living area once he was ready, not wanting to risk bumping into Asahi after his shower. He grabbed a notebook and a pen and sat at the kitchen table to begin making a shopping list. They were going to need more food now, so all his usual quantities he had to double. He figured Asahi might have things he wanted to add so he left space at the end of his list that the taller could add to. Then, on a separate page, he started a new list. 

Things he wanted to get for Asahi. New clothes, his own things for around the house, just small material objects that hopefully would make him feel more at home. He lost almost everything fleeing to Hoenn, and Noya just wanted to do something for him that would make him feel a little less lost. 

Asahi came into the kitchen in jeans and a loose t-shirt, his hair still a little damp and looking even fluffier than it had before. He smiled at Noya before asking if he could grab a glass of water. It would probably take a while for Asahi to get used to the idea that this was his home now too. With his drink in hand, Asahi pulled up a chair beside Noya, reading over the first list of groceries he had made. They added a few more things before they were both satisfied.

“Great. We can go to Mauville tomorrow and pick up everything.”

“That’s a lot of food, how are we going to carry it all back here?”

“There’s a Pokémon assistance service in a lot of the big stores. They loan you a Machamp or two to help carry your bags to wherever you need to go.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Back in Alola Machamp are used as ride Pokémon.”

“What’s a ride Pokémon?”

The breeder spent the next ten minutes listening to Asahi’s explanation of how transport over difficult terrain worked in the region he was from. It was a fascinating idea and would make a lot of people’s lives in other regions a lot easier. For example, whenever Noya needed to go to visit the region’s other daycare in the battle resort he had to take two days off to travel by ferry or ask someone to give him a lift on their flying type Pokémon. But having a service like that would be ideal. 

“Oh, and I’ve decided what I want to do today. I don’t really want to hang around here with nothing to do, so I’ll come with you.”

“Great, have you thought about how you’re going to kill time?”

“Yeah. I was thinking about what you said, about needing a steady job to be able to apply for my card, so I’m going to go into Mauville and see if there are any stores looking for help.”

So that settled their plans for the day, which meant all they had to do now was to lock up and head out. Noya had to scour the house for a few minutes to find Pikachu, who had apparently taken a great liking to Asahi’s bed and had tried to nest there yet again. Noya apologised but Asahi just laughed it off, he was rather fond of the electric-type already. They put their shoes and jackets on at the door and off they went. It was a nice day, Noya almost felt like he wouldn’t need his jacket. But the weather could take a turn before the evening and he didn’t want to risk it.

The walk down Route 117 was peaceful. There were a few young trainers out in the grass trying to find some wild Pokémon and an artist had set up facing some of the berry bushes growing along the side of the path. Pikachu wanted to walk by herself, which meant Asahi and Noya’s pace was rather slow. He didn’t mind though. It was nice to have the company as they strolled along and he wasn’t going to be late anyway.

Soon enough the daycare came into view. Pikachu dashed off before Noya could pick her up and he sighed. She really loved her work, and so did he. When they neared the building itself Asahi and Noya said their goodbyes as Asahi continued down the route. He promised he would be back here for six, and this time he wouldn’t hide in the bushes. His smile made Noya laugh as he waved the taller man off before heading inside to start work. 

It was a regular day in the daycare. There were eggs to be collected and put in incubators, baby Pokémon to be trained, and one pair of particularly fussy Pokémon who were not in any mood to breed. Noya was left with the job of trying to at least get them into the same enclosure together. After a rather long struggle, he succeeded but suggested to Yachi that they probably should contact the trainer and tell them that her Pokémon were probably not going to be making an egg any time soon. 

By the time the clock on the wall struck six pm and the night shift workers had arrived, Noya was about ready to drop where he stood. But the thought of seeing Asahi made him drag his jacket on and make his way out the front. Sure enough, his housemate was sitting on the stone bench where Noya had been yesterday waiting for him, his eyes cast upwards to the sky. There was a flock of Wingull passing by, and Noya smiled at the look of calm on Asahi’s face.

“Hey.”

“Oh, Noya, hi. Are you ready to go?”

“I am, sorry I’m late. Have you been here long?”

“About half an hour I think. I didn’t want to disturb you so I’ve been watching some of the wild Pokémon.”

The taller man stood up and brushed off the back of his jeans, even though the bench was not dirty. Noya must have made a face because he laughed and explained it was a force of habit. He was used to having sand or dust covering most surfaces outside and having to clean himself off anytime he sat anywhere. It was a small tidbit that made Noya feel like Asahi was truly trusting him, letting him in on the details of his past life. 

They began walking together back towards Noya’s house. They hadn’t gone far when someone called out Noya’s name, causing him to stop and turn around towards the voice. Koganegawa was running towards them, Pikachu in his arms. Noya was confused but started walking back towards the younger boy anyway.

“What’s up Kogane?”

“I was just going to check on the eggs in the incubator when I found Pikachu sitting in the middle of the hall crying. Yamamoto told me that she was probably looking for you but you had just left, so I ran to catch up with you.”

Pikachu didn’t cry very often. Noya could count the times on one hand in all the years they had been together. It was strange and a little worrying, so he took his Pokémon from Koganegawa and let her cuddle into his chest. Asahi came closer and put a hand on Noya’s shoulder, a form of moral support. He really appreciated it.

“Thank you Kogane. I’m not working tomorrow but I’ll text Bokuto in the morning and let him know how Pikachu is so he can tell you, alright?”

“Ok. Feel better soon Pikachu!”

She looked up and nodded at the younger boy which made him smile a little before he waved goodbye to Noya and headed back towards the daycare. He turned around and began walking again, Asahi was much closer than he had been before. The taller man was watching Pikachu with a worried look on his face, and it warmed Noya’s heart to see how quickly he had grown fond of the electric-type. But still, he was worried about her. 

As soon as Noya let Pikachu down outside the house she immediately ran off towards the bushes where he knew some wild Marill sometimes hid out. He wanted to go after her but decided it was better to let her do her own thing. When she was ready to come inside she would let him know. So he and Asahi made their own way into the house, discussion moving to what they would have for dinner. 

Asahi was a great help in the kitchen. With his assistance, it didn’t take half as long to prepare all the ingredients they needed and get them cooking. Pikachu let him know she wanted to come inside by jumping up to sit at the kitchen window, which almost caused Asahi to trip over the table in shock. Noya couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him and apologised profusely as he ran out to the back door to let his Pokémon inside. The taller man was flushed but gave an embarrassed laugh anyway.

Over dinner, they discussed their respective days. Asahi was really fascinated by the workings of the Pokémon daycare, finding even some of the most mundane things interesting. It made Noya really appreciate the work he actually did, having grown so accustomed to his job that he forgot how wonderful it was to help bring new Pokémon into the world and raise them to be strong. So he indulged Asahi's questions about the process and their equipment and the daycare Pokémon who worked around the clock. It was only as the light faded from the room that Noya realised how late it was getting. 

They cleaned up and continued their conversation on the couch, Noya’s story coming to an end and Asahi’s beginning. He was so full of enthusiasm, recounting every Pokémon he met even though he didn’t know all of their names. It reminded Noya of the kids that sometimes came with their parents or older siblings into the daycare, pointing at some of the non-native Pokémon and wondering aloud what they possibly could be. A flash of inspiration had Noya reminding himself to pick up a book of Pokémon for Asahi when they went shopping tomorrow, so he could start learning. 

“So yeah, from Monday I’ll start as a waiter in the food court!”

“That’s great Asahi! Once you’ve been there for a little while we can get your application finalised and send it in.”

“Thank you, Noya. I really don’t know what I would have done without you.”

He shrugged it off, turning his face away to hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. They discussed their plans for the following day, and Asahi seemed excited to go shopping. But maybe he just always seemed excited. They eventually agreed it was late and they should sleep, so they washed up and headed to their rooms for the night. Asahi’s smile was so genuine as he bid Noya a good night that the younger man wondered how he had lived alone for so long. 

Even though he had no alarm set for the next morning Noya still woke up with the sun. He debated lying in bed for an extra hour but his skin was already buzzing with restlessness. So he sat up, threw open the curtains and grabbed his yoga mat on his way out. There was a light mist this morning signalling it was going to be a warm day today. Noya took a deep breath to centre himself and began his workout. He had been doing this routine for years, since before he even joined the breeder school. His mother and father taught him from a young age that it was important to have a clear mind and a strong body no matter what he decided to do in his life. 

As he moved from pose to pose, muscle memory taking over, he let his thoughts wander back to his parents. The feeling of mutual accomplishment as they would do their yoga together every morning. It had been their bonding time, the one guaranteed moment the three of them would have together every day. Noya remembered the first morning he did his yoga on his own, in the cramped studio apartment he was living in for college. It had felt empty and wrong, but he knew that across the region his parents were doing the same thing, and it gave him a sliver of comfort. Even now, it settled the fluttering of his heart to think about his mother and father out in their garden in Mossdeep, the lines of their bodies following the same pattern as his own. 

He reached the end of the routine and lifted his arms high above his head to greet the morning sun. His muscles stretched and he filled his lungs with the clean, fragrant air. After a moment he dropped his arms back to his sides and smiled. He would write a letter to his parents and post it while he was in Mauville today. Maybe when the busy season passed he could take a few days off and go to visit them. It had been a long time since he had been back to his childhood home. Noya bent down and rolled up his mat, turning to head back inside and take a shower. But he startled as he looked up and saw Asahi leaning against the doorframe, watching him.

“Morning Noya.”

“Asahi, good morning. What are you doing out here?”

Noya blamed the flush on his cheeks from the exertion of his yoga routine, and not the way Asahi’s eyes seemed to be raking up and down his figure in the early morning light. 

“I woke up early and was looking for you. Do you come out here every morning?”

“Yeah, I do. Yoga helps me prepare for the day. How long were you standing there.”

“Only a few minutes. It looks interesting though, I’ve heard people talk about how yoga is good for the mind and the body but I never really got a chance to try it.”

“Would you like me to show you?”

At his bright smile and eager nod, Noya couldn’t help but laugh. He promised Asahi that as long as he was awake in time tomorrow morning he would take him through his yoga routine. The taller man swore he would get up in time before happily leading Noya back into the house. Noya said he was going to shower first, and Asahi said he would start breakfast. It was amazing how easily he had inserted himself into Noya’s life. He looked around the small bathroom as he prepared for his shower and made note of some of the things he would have to change to accommodate a second, taller, housemate in this space. 

Asahi made Kalos toast. It was a new thing to Noya but it tasted so good he was amazed. The elder giggled at the compliments on his cooking and they sat in silence as Noya devoured the food in front of him. He noticed that Asahi had also prepared food for Pikachu and that made his heart twist. The sleepy Pokémon came into the kitchen as they were cleaning up and Noya was grilling Asahi on how to make Kalos toast. She sat at the table and ate her breakfast as Asahi went to get ready for the day too. Noya sat down beside Pikachu and rubbed circles on the top of her head. 

“Hey lady, Asahi and I are going to go shopping in Mauville today. We might even go down to Slateport for a bit. Do you want to come with us or will I drop you off at the daycare?”

She turned and looked at him, tilting her head to one side as she thought about her options. Noya waited, patient as always. Finally, she nodded twice and returned to her food. He smiled and rubbed her on the head again before standing up to go find his phone. Bokuto would probably be in the daycare by now and he had promised Koganegawa yesterday he would send updates about Pikachu. Noya couldn’t help but wonder what had upset his Pokémon so much that she had cried out for him and wanted to come home when usually she would go weeks staying in the daycare. He had a text composed and ready to send but figured it would be easier to just talk, so he pressed the call button instead.

“Noya! Good morning, I see not working hasn’t stopped you from getting up bright and early.”

“Morning Bokuto. And you’re well aware I don’t sleep in, we’ve been friends for five years.”

“Yeah yeah, so what’s up? How’s Pikachu?”

The composure his friend always carried in his voice was tinged with worry, and Noya smiled a little at how it was so easy to read the elder man. 

“Did Kogane tell you what happened yesterday evening?”

“He did. He also told me to tell you your boyfriend is cute.”

“My - what? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

His cheeks definitely didn’t light up a bright red at the implications. He wasn’t even going to let that train of thought go anywhere. Nope. 

“Oh, well then whoever the guy with you yesterday was is cute, according to him.”

Of course the conclusion the younger boy would draw from seeing Noya with someone he didn’t know was that it was Noya’s boyfriend. They still weren’t entirely convinced Tanaka wasn’t his boyfriend despite the raucous laughter his best friend had let out at the suggestion. It would have hurt if Noya wasn’t well aware of Tanaka’s type. Asahi was cute though, he did have to admit as much.

“Ok, well I’ll pass on the compliment. Pikachu is fine this morning, I’m really not sure what got into her. She wants to come to the daycare today so I’ll drop her off later.”

“Alright, I’ll keep an eye on her and send you a message if anything happens. Are you going to pick her up later too?”

“I mean, I’ll drop by the centre when you’re closing up and see if she wants to come home with me.”

“Cool. Well, I’ll see you in a little while Noya!”

The cheery man hung up and Noya swallowed around the strange lump in his throat. There was no time to dwell on it because Asahi called out for him from somewhere else in the house. Noya pocketed his phone and grabbed his wallet before heading back out to the living area. His housemate was clearing away Pikachu’s food bowl and the electric-type was standing at his feet watching him. Noya stood in the doorway and watched how she followed him around like a Lillipup, it was rather cute.

“So, the stores in Mauville open in half an hour but it’ll take us about that to walk there. I’m going to drop Pikachu off at the daycare on the way.”

“Oh, sounds good!”

It took another little while to finish getting ready to go, but finally, the three of them headed out and Noya locked the front door, checking he had his list in his pocket. The sun had begun to burn through the morning mist and he was glad he would be in the air-conditioned stores of the city today. As they walked Asahi and Noya talked more about Pokémon in general. It hurt a little to hear Asahi’s enthusiasm about Pokémon, knowing that he had been denied the chance to become a trainer himself. He would be a great trainer, Noya could just tell. 

They reached the daycare in no time and it already looked like it was going to be a busy day. There were several trainers hanging around the entrance and a peek inside showed all the staff occupied. Pikachu rubbed her head against Noya and Asahi’s shins before toddling inside and Bokuto spotted them, shooting an enthusiastic wave in their direction. Noya waved back before pulling Asahi away. If he hung around too long he would feel guilty and offer to work. 

“So, where to first?”

Noya was no stranger to shopping. He shopped for himself and the daycare very often and had done plenty of gift shopping for friends and family. But this was his first time going shopping with someone else. On one hand, it was good to have someone to talk to as they walked up and down the isles and grab the things off the high shelves. On the other hand, Asahi’s impulse control was just as bad as his own and they ended up with things they hadn’t originally planned on getting in their cart. The total was considerably more than Noya was used to seeing and Asahi almost had a heart attack next to him. It was kind of cute. 

“Noya as soon as I start getting my wages I’ll pay you back I promise.”

“Asahi, this food is for both of us. When you’re on your feet properly you can help out as well, it’s not a big deal.”

He looked like he was going to say something else so Noya turned back to the cashier and enquired about getting a Machamp to help them carry their groceries home later. She gave him an access card for a groceries locker and said whenever they were finished shopping to call the number on the back of the card and they would bring around however many assistants he needed. He pocketed the card with a grin and got Asahi to push the very full food cart in the direction of the lockers. 

After their food shopping was sorted, Noya had his other list to take care of. Unfortunately, there was no way to go about buying Asahi sized clothes without him noticing, so he decided to just be upfront about it. Asahi protested, insisting he was fine. But Noya was adamant that there were things he deserved to have as his own. So the taller man let himself be dragged to a pharmacy to pick out shampoo, body wash, face creams and other necessities, then reluctantly followed Noya to a clothes store. All he had in his possession was a series of black t-shirts and jeans, so Noya teased him about adding some colour. While Asahi was tense at first, he did loosen up a little as Noya reassured him that he could pay him back when he was able to. 

So they walked out of the store with three bags of clothes for Asahi, shirts and t-shirts in brighter colours, some more jeans and even novelty Pokémon socks that Noya thought were absolutely hilarious. Asahi also shyly admitted he needed to get a pair of dress shoes and slacks for work, so they wandered around the city until they found a store that had what they needed. 

After that they decided to get lunch, finding a small little café tucked away in a corner of the second floor of the mall. It was slightly cramped for Asahi, his tall figure having to squeeze into a corner booth. But the food and coffee were amazing when it came out and their conversation flowed easily as it had been all day. After they had finished and paid, Noya leaned back in his chair and let out a satisfied sigh. Usually, his days off were spent by himself, at home or doing small errands. It was nice to have company. 

“Did you have anything else you wanted to do Noya?”

He thought of the small bookshop beside the Pokémon centre that he was sure would have the book he was looking for. But unlike the clothes and necessities, this was something he wanted to surprise Asahi with. So he nodded, saying he wanted to call into the Pokémon centre for a bit. Asahi looked a little terse, so Noya said he could hang out somewhere else while he waited. In the end, the taller guy said he would go into the Poké mart and have a look around. Noya nodded and they parted ways in the square. Once he was sure Asahi had gone inside he quickly snuck into the bookstore. The clerk on duty was someone he knew rather well.

“Suga! I didn’t know you were in Mauville?”

“Oh my Arceus, Noya! Yeah, I moved here a few months ago to be closer to Daichi. The trip from Mossdeep was just too far.”

They embraced in a tight hug and as much as he wanted to spend time catching up with his old school friend, he had something he needed to get. Fortunately, Suga had just the book in mind when Noya explained what he was looking for. A quick scan through some of the pages made Noya smile, it was perfect. He paid for it and he and Suga exchanged phone numbers so they could catch up another time soon. He waved on his way out the door and Suga called goodbye after him. 

“I hope your boyfriend likes it!”

The shop door swung shut behind him before he could retort that Asahi was not, in fact, his boyfriend. He shook off the strange feeling and hid the book in his bag before making his way to the Poké mart where he found Asahi admiring the range of Pokéballs for sale behind the counter. 

“Hey, do you want to get anything in here?”

“No, I’m good. Are you all done?”

“Yeah, do you have anything left to do?”

He shook his head, turning to look at the shorter male standing behind him. They shared a small smile before leaving the store together, back out into the late afternoon heat. It really had become a warm day despite the summer drawing to a close. It was still early in the day, but Noya could sense a kind of tiredness in Asahi, so he suggested they head back to the locker and head home. 

In the end, they needed three Machamps to assist them with all the groceries they had bought. Noya was certain at least two of those bags were probably unnecessary. But it didn’t really matter, not when Asahi was smiling by his side as they walked back down Route 117 in the sunshine. Pikachu was very busy running around in the daycare when they passed by, so Noya decided to leave her at it and call this evening to see how she was getting on. When they reached home he thanked the three helper Pokémon with a bottle of lemonade and some Pokéblocks he kept for things like this. They were overjoyed at the gifts and excitedly skipped away back towards Mauville. Asahi watched them go with a grin, the same grin he turned to Noya once they were out of sight. 

It took a bit of work to find space for all this extra food in his fridge and cupboards. They managed though, and when they were done Noya made them both some iced lemonade and they collapsed onto the couch together. The fan overhead created a gentle breeze to cool them off, and Noya sank his full body weight into the cushions, letting himself enjoy the feeling of relaxing. The two of them sat side by side in silence, for how long Noya wasn’t sure. It wasn’t until he felt a bead of sweat rolling down his back and making him squirm in his spot. The heat radiating off the body beside him was counteracting the fan overhead.

“I think I need another shower.”

They spent another little while relaxing around the house, they both showered again (separately, obviously) and Asahi put away all his new clothes in the chest of drawers in his room, with Noya watching from the bed and offering verbal assistance. Everything just felt comfortable, like they had known one another for years and not days. When the evening rolled around they were just lounging on the floor of the living room, eating snacks and barely paying attention to the show on the tv. Noya heard his phone buzz from somewhere on the couch behind them and groaned as he had to stand up and hunt for it. The caller ID showed someone he was more than happy to hear from though.

“Hey Daichi, how’s it going?”

“All good Noya, all good. How are you?”

“I’m good too, it’s my day off today.”

“I figured, I just stopped by the daycare and Yachi told me you weren’t working. So you’re at home then?”

“Yeah just chilling out at home. What’s up?”

Noya relocated himself into the living room and flopped down on the couch with a soft sigh. He was getting old. 

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go grab dinner with me and Suga! He told me you met him today.”

“I did! You never told me he had moved to Mauville.”

“Honestly, I forgot you guys knew each other from way back when.”

They chatted amicably for a little while, Asahi still sprawled out on the floor watching him. An idea sparked in his head and when his housemate didn’t seem to be able to read his lips, he just decided to go for it.

“Actually Daichi, why don’t you grab Suga and come to my place for dinner? We can do something here.”

“That would be great Noya! Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all! Are you willing to help me with the cooking?”

“Always.”

Asahi’s face was bright so Noya assumed he was alright with having guests over. So after asking if Daichi would check in the daycare if Pikachu wanted to come home tonight they agreed the couple would fly down within the next half an hour. They exchanged goodbyes and Noya hung up, feeling excited to have the chance to catch up with his old friend sooner than he originally anticipated. He explained to Asahi what had transpired and the taller agreed it was a good idea. 

As much as Noya wanted to get started on the cooking, he knew he would have to wait and see what Daichi wanted to make. So instead, he settled himself back on the ground next to Asahi and continued pretending they were paying attention to the Lass trainer on tv as she talked about how important it was that she brushed her Furfrou’s coat three times a day. 

Before long a loud thumping sound came from outside. Asahi jolted a little, but Noya put a hand on his arm to assure him it was alright. He pulled himself up from where he was sitting just as he saw Charizard touch down in his front garden. Daichi and Suga slipped down from its back and waved through the window. Asahi also stood up and followed Noya to the front door as he went to greet his friends. 

Daichi waved and went to say something but was interrupted by Suga rushing up and squeezing Noya in a hug as if he hadn’t seen him in years rather than just a few hours. Noya let out a loud laugh, caught up in the enthusiasm of his older friend. He invited them both inside where they slipped off their shoes and Daichi hung up his messenger bag on the wall. He told Noya that Pikachu had opted to stay at the daycare, which actually made Noya feel better. If she had insisted on coming home three nights in a row he would have been quite worried. The four of them made their way into the living area, and after a quick introduction of Asahi to Suga, and re-introduction to Daichi, they set about making dinner. 

It was a boisterous affair. Noya had forgotten how loud and comical Suga could be, and he had missed his company. He and Asahi hit it off immediately, diving into a conversation Noya couldn’t even begin to follow. As they prepared their food he and Daichi also made amicable conversation. A little about work, a little about their days, and a little about Daichi and Suga’s relationship which made the elder blush. It was cute the way he threw shy smiles and heart eyes over his shoulder at the shorter male, who was currently trying to convince Asahi to jump and see if he could touch the ceiling. 

“I didn’t realise you and Asahi were together too Noya, you should have told me when I picked up Bagon.”

“What? Asahi and I aren’t together, he’s just my new housemate.”

What was it with all of his friends thinking he and Asahi were a thing? They had only known each other for a few days.

“Oh, but, Suga said - “

“He misinterpreted my intentions. I wanted to surprise Asahi with that book to help him learn the local Pokémon since he’s not from this region.”

Noya wondered how long these assumptions were going to last. Perhaps it was because his friends and co-workers had never really seen Noya with a love interest, not since his summer fling with Yaku, a Sinnoh exchange student, had ended at least. He supposed he should be flattered that they thought he and Asahi looked good together, especially since the taller was way out of his league. But nevertheless, he was just being a good person and helping him out, there was nothing romantic going on between them. 

Dinner was loud and filled with laughter. Noya suggested that Daichi could let Charizard out in the backyard and they could give it something to eat, but he said it was alright. Suga, however, did bring out his Delphox to have some food. She was very elegant and Asahi was fascinated by her stick, which led to Suga telling some hilarious stories about close calls in the libraries and bookstores he spent his time in. And in keeping with Suga’s gentle but clumsy personality, his Pokémon shared his traits, which was how Asahi ended up sitting on the floor while Noya knelt between his legs applying burn heal and a bandage to his chest. 

“At least it’s not one of my new t-shirts.”

They bid Suga and Daichi goodbye later, after many apologies on the silver-haired man’s behalf. Asahi didn’t seem too bothered, and even asked if he could come to visit Suga’s bookshop on his break sometimes. Noya smiled softly as he watched how easily Asahi adopted himself into his friend circle. It was late as they finally were alone again, and the sun had set leaving a slight chill in the air. Summer was really drawing to a close. Noya was exhausted.

He let himself sink onto the couch, head thrown back and eyes closed. Asahi dropped down beside him, his weight causing the cushions to dip and Noya slipped closer. They sat in comfortable silence, letting their food settle and the content feeling that came after a fun evening run through their veins. Noya really didn’t want to clean up but knew he shouldn’t leave his kitchen the way it was. So he groaned and went to stand, but a hand on his wrist pulled him back down, closer to Asahi again so their thighs were touching.

“It’s fine, we can do it in the morning.”

With the way Asahi’s low voice sent the words vibrating through Noya’s skin, he could hardly say no. So they sat, not saying much, just enjoying the peace and one another’s company. When they finally made a move to go to bed, Noya’s thigh felt cold after the heat of Asahi next to him. They washed up, Asahi excitedly using his new face cream, and bid their goodnights. And as Noya tried to fall asleep the last thing he remembered was the feeling of Asahi’s skin against his own. 


	2. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they begin to settle into a new routine, Noya has some realizations.

They settled into a routine far quicker than Noya thought they would. In the mornings, they woke up as the sun rose and did yoga together. It took a week or so for Asahi to learn the whole routine but Noya didn’t mind, it was nice having someone beside him again. Then they would make breakfast and eat together, sometimes they didn’t talk, too tired or hungry for words, but it was never uncomfortable. Their work schedules lined up most days, meaning they would walk down Route 117 together and parted ways outside the daycare. It was easy, how their lives intertwined with one another.

Convincing his friends and co-workers that he and Asahi were not together was the hard part. By the third or fourth time Asahi and he walked to work together, all of the part-timers had become convinced that the tall man was Noya’s boyfriend. And no amount of correcting and scolding would get them to change their minds. It didn’t help that Bokuto also didn’t believe Noya when he said they were just living together, the elder just raising an eyebrow at him and going back to his work. 

It became even harder to convince them that he and Asahi weren’t together after what he dubbed "The Kuroo Incident". 

Kuroo was someone Noya considered a friend. He saw him every week since he had started working at the daycare when Kuroo made his deliveries. They occasionally texted outside of work hours too, and Noya knew he and Bokuto were also quite close. What he hadn’t known was how much Kuroo enjoyed creating drama for his own entertainment. 

It seemed like a normal Thursday when Noya and Asahi were on their way to work. Noya wasn’t opening today, but he still had insisted on walking in early so he could keep his housemate company. He reasoned that it would be good for him to be at the daycare to help with the delivery, and Asahi had no objections. When the front of the daycare came into view Noya prepared to say his goodbyes and split up, but someone stepped out onto the path in front of them. 

“Oh, good morning Kuroo. You’re here early today.”

His black hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed, no matter what time of day it was. Kuroo always carried himself with an air of professionalism, but underneath that Noya knew he was very much a big nerd.

“Yeah, I have to be back for a special delivery and I figured you guys would be the readiest to take an early delivery.”

“You make a fair point. Well, let’s go unpack then!”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend first?”

There was something in the way that Kuroo said ‘friend’ while staring at Asahi that made Noya feel strange. Asahi was his friend though, so Noya swallowed his discomfort and made the introductions. Now, he was no stranger to flirting. Tanaka was an extremely flirty person and he had known him for a long time, not to mention he had to sit through the train wreck of watching one of his classmates, Watari, be flirted with by almost every other student in their school during their course. So he immediately knew that Kuroo was flirting with Asahi. 

From the way he let his hand linger after they shook to how he was lowering his eyelids and laughing at every word out of Asahi’s mouth. It was very irritating. Noya was not impressed. There was an itch under his skin that felt like he was being bitten by a hundred Durant. He had no idea what was wrong, but he just wanted Kuroo to stop talking to Asahi. 

“Kuroo I think we should go inside now, this delivery needs to be dealt with.”

“I’ve already signed off my papers, so you can head inside if you want. Where are you off to Asahi? Maybe I can walk with you?”

Noya felt his blood begin to boil at how quickly Kuroo was dismissing him in favour of talking to Asahi in a low purring voice. It was so unattractive, how could he even think that it was going to work. 

“Asahi is going to work in Mauville Kuroo, and you said you have to go back to your place for a special delivery, which is not in the same direction. So maybe we should let Asahi get to work so he’s not late.”

There was a tightness in his voice that even Noya was surprised by, but of course, it was understandable. Asahi needed to have a perfect record of being punctual for work since he was going to be asking his boss for a referral for his safe-seekers card. And if Kuroo kept standing in the way and attempting to flirt he was going to ruin everything. Kuroo looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a barely concealed smirk, before taking another step closer to Asahi and putting a hand on his bicep.

“Well, we couldn’t have you being late now, could we? I suppose I’ll just have to catch you on your break or something.”

Kuroo winked before taking a step back and turning to walk into the daycare. Noya was about to say something after him, the roaring of blood in his ears drowning out his common sense. But then Asahi placed a hand on the small of Noya’s back and everything paused. His temperature dropped and his heart stopped racing, and the itch under his skin faded. He turned his head to see a gentle smile on his housemates face. 

“I really gotta go now, Noya. Thank you, and I’ll pick you up later yeah?”

“Yeah, alright. See you later Asahi. Have a good day at work.”

They shared a soft smile before Asahi headed off, throwing a wave over his shoulder to Noya. He didn’t even look towards the daycare where Kuroo was standing outside the front door. That gave him a vicious sense of satisfaction. But when Asahi was out of sight, Noya wondered what he had gotten so worked up over in the first place. Sure, he was worried about Asahi being late for work, but that couldn’t just be it. 

Was it because Kuroo was flirting with him? Noya couldn’t understand why that would be a bad thing. It wasn’t like Noya was jealous or anything, he and Asahi were just friends. Why did it matter if other people flirted with his tall housemate? He was attractive, so of course people might flirt with him. And yet just the thought of pretty trainers batting their eyelashes at Asahi and swaying him with sweet words, it made Noya feel sick and hot all over. 

He shook his head trying to forget about his thoughts before they upset him more. Instead, he turned and marched towards the daycare - there was plenty of work to do. He nodded at Kuroo before heading inside, and the black-haired man followed him in. Once the door shut behind them Noya stopped in his tracks, looking at the group gathered in front of him with confusion. Bokuto was there, which Noya expected since he had been working the opening shift, but a handful of the part-timers were there too. Inuoka, Kenma, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Lev were all hanging around behind Bokuto, along with Akaashi and another boy who Noya recognised as Inuoka’s neighbour Shibayama who sometimes came to visit.

“Good morning everyone. I didn’t think the delivery was so big you needed to call in all these reinforcements Bokuto.”

“They wanted to see your boyfriend.”

“Ok, for the last time, Asahi is  _ not  _ my boyfriend. We’re just living together.”

“Then why’d you get so jealous over Kuroo flirting with him?”

Tsukishima was always the bluntest of the part-timers. And Noya loved them all dearly, really, they were like his younger brothers, but he had had enough. There was still a smoulder of heat left in his veins and he was about to let everyone have a piece of his mind. But before he could, his phone buzzed and when he saw Asahi’s picture on the screen that heat died out.

“Hey, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, all good don’t worry. I just remembered that I didn’t get to say it to you this morning, but I am going to go to see Bagon tomorrow since I’m off work!”

“Oh, that’s great Asahi I’m happy to hear that.”

“Me too! I just wanted to tell you, that’s all. Ok, have a great day Noya!”

The line clicked dead and Noya pocketed his phone again. He didn’t realise he had a smile on his face from just ten seconds of hearing Asahi’s voice until Kuroo pointed it out. Noya rolled his eyes and just got to work, he didn’t have the energy to make the assembled group see sense and realise that he and Asahi were just friends. 

_ (“I told you he was hopeless.” _

_ “Well, maybe he just needs a different kind of push.”) _

Asahi was sitting outside the daycare playing with a wild Marill when Noya finished his shift. He took a moment to just watch the taller man before clearing his throat to announce his presence. Asahi turned his head and shot him a smile before standing up, brushing off his jeans and waiting for Noya to reach him. They strolled home together, talking about work and the weather and all the inconsequential things that made being with Asahi feel like being complete.

“I never heard you mention Kuroo before, does he come to the daycare often?”

Luckily Noya had just put down the knife he was holding, otherwise he probably would have cut himself. As it was, he took a sharp breath and wondered why his blood began to boil again just hearing his friend’s name. 

“He works for the delivery company that brings us our supplies every week. So yeah I guess you could say he is there often.”

His words were sharp as he turned his back to Asahi to check on the broth he was making. They were having noodle soup, a very simple dish that absolutely did not need Noya to watch it boiling and give it a stir every five seconds. But he needed to do something to not look at Asahi and think about the way Kuroo had been flirting with him. But Asahi didn’t seem to notice his attempt at avoiding that line of thought. 

“He seems nice, have you known him long?”

“Yes, he has been making deliveries to the daycare since I started working there. He and Bokuto are closer than he and I would be though. Seems he took a liking to you.”

It was petty but Noya felt sick as the image of Asahi and Kuroo standing side by side, laughing. They would be a handsome couple. He stirred the broth more vigorously wanting this conversation to just be over. Why was he so upset?

“Yeah, he was very friendly. It’s nice to meet new people and your friends are all so lovely. I’m glad I met you, Noya, you’ve really made it so much easier to adjust to this region. It feels more like home than Alola ever did.”

Noya burnt his hand off the stove. He yelped in pain and jumped back, clasping his palm and tears springing to his eyes. Maybe the tears had been there beforehand, he wasn’t exactly sure. But then Asahi was there, behind him, arms coming around Noya’s torso to check on him. He reached forward with one long arm and turned off the gas before walking Noya out of the kitchen and sat him down on the couch. In a second he was gone and back again with a burn heal from the medical kit. 

“Good thing I knew where this was huh?”

His tone was strained but trying to sound light-hearted and Noya let out a pained laugh. Trust Asahi to try and make him smile through his pain. It took a few minutes for the medicine to take effect and relieve the heat that was searing his hand. Asahi took Noya’s hand in his own and splayed out his fingers, turning it this way and that to check on it.

“Is that better now?”

“Yeah, thanks Asahi.”

“Any time! Actually, no, please don’t get injured that’s not what I meant.”

Noya let out a real laugh this time and Asahi chuckled along with him. The taller made him stay on the couch while he finished dinner, and they ate together in good spirits. Asahi didn’t mention Kuroo again, and as they went to say their goodnights after washing up Asahi stopped him with a soft hand on his shoulder. 

“I really mean it, Noya. You’ve made me so happy here, I don’t know what I would have done if I never met you. Thank you.”

And for the first time in the long few weeks since they had started living together, Asahi wrapped Noya in a hug. It was gentle and Noya’s heart leapt to his throat as his arms automatically went around Asahi’s waist. He felt at ease with his head laying against Asahi’s broad chest like he was always meant to be here. It felt comfortable in a way that should scare him, but at the moment he felt nothing but peace. They parted slowly, and from this close Noya could count every perfect imperfection on Asahi’s skin. And then just like that, the moment was over and they said their goodnights, parting ways. Noya didn’t sleep for a long time that night, but when he did it was with the memory of Asahi’s warmth wrapped around him. 

Nothing changed. Asahi and Noya still got up in the morning to do yoga before breakfast and walked with each other to work. They still came home together to cook dinner and spend the evening watching TV or just talking. Noya learned more about Asahi and Asahi learned more about Noya. Everything was good and comfortable. But something still felt like it was missing. 

As the summer faded away for definite and the crisp autumn weather took over, Asahi and Noya went shopping to buy warmer winter clothes. This time Asahi paid for everything with a wink and a laugh as Noya protested. They had long since worked out the way they divided their costs but still argued over who got to pay for lunch whenever they went out. On one of Noya’s days off while Asahi had gone to work a Pelipper knocked on his window with an official letter addressed to Asahi. Noya immediately rang the taller male, hoping he could catch him when it wasn’t too busy in the store.

“Hey Noya, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, things are great actually. You’ll never guess what just got delivered to the house.”

“Um - yeah you’re right I probably won’t. Tell me!”

There was the sound of bustling in the background, voices calling out and sizzling from food cooking. It was soothing in its own way. 

“Well I haven’t opened it but you just got an official letter from the Hoenn government. I think it’s your safe-seekers application.”

“Really? Do you think it’s an acceptance letter?”

“I don’t know. With all the work you put into your application, I hope it is.”

Noya was beyond hope it would be good news. They had gotten all his paperwork and sent Asahi’s application over a month ago, so surely this would be positive. There was no reason for them not to accept it. So he waited patiently as he heard Asahi take a couple of deep breaths on the other end of the line.

“Noya.”

“I’m here Asahi.”

“Can you open it for me?”

Noya heard the tremble in his voice, the desperate desire to know. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please. I won’t be able to focus if I don’t know.”

So Noya agreed. He put his phone on speaker and set it down on the table, grabbing a knife to slice the envelope open. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking, he could only imagine how Asahi was feeling right now.

“Ok, do you want me to read it out?”

“Yes.”

Asahi’s voice was choked up, with nervousness Noya was certain. So he took a deep breath and gently pulled the letter out of the envelope. It was only one sheet, printed on thick white paper with the official seal of Hoenn printed across the top. With shaky fingers, he unfolded it and began to read.

**“Dear Asahi Azumane. Thank you for submitting your application for a safe-seekers card for asylum here in Hoenn. All of your paperwork was in order and we are delighted to inform you that your application has been successful. In order to complete this process, we require you and your guarantor, one Yuu Nishinoya, to make the trip to Ever Grande City within the next 30 days to sign the last of the paperwork. Please contact the number below to arrange your appointment, during which you will be presented with your safe-seekers card and given all the conditions of your acceptance. Once again, we are delighted that you have been successful and are on your way to becoming a permanent resident of Hoenn. Kindest regards, Secretary of State, Kiyoko Shimizu.”**

Silence. Then heavy breathing and what Noya realised were sobs. Asahi was crying.

“I’m going to become a Hoenn resident.”

And at that Noya felt himself tear up too. There was so much emotion that even the bad phone line couldn’t prevent him from feeling it like a punch to the gut. It had been a long few months for both of them, writing and rewriting drafts of his letter and getting all his affairs in order. Noya was certain Asahi had cried writing some of his first drafts and just hadn’t let Noya see him like that. He couldn’t imagine how painful it must be to have to put into words the reason he fled from the only home he had ever known. 

“As soon as you get home later we’re going to celebrate, and then we’re going to book an appointment as early as we can, alright?”

“Ok. Yeah, that’s perfect. I - Noya, I lo- I can’t thank you enough.”

“Go work hard Asahi, and I’ll be waiting here when you get home.”

They ended the call and Noya wiped the wetness from his cheeks. There was a feeling in his chest he couldn’t quite name and he just wanted to run all the way to Mauville to give Asahi a hug. He couldn’t do that though, so he settled for expending his energy in other ways. Such as baking a cake. It had been a long time since he had baked but he promised Asahi they were going to celebrate and what better than a tasty sponge cake to do so. He had no cookbooks in the house though, so he did the next best thing - he called his mom. 

“Yuu! How are you my little star?”

“I’m good momma, how are you?”

“Well, I’m as happy as a Shellder hearing from my favourite boy. So what’s on your mind?”

Noya told her everything. About Asahi and his arrival to the region, about how they met and started living together and his application for the safe-seekers card. About their morning yoga and dinner together every day, about their shopping trips and walks along the route when the weather was nice. But most importantly about his letter, and wanting to bake him a cake. 

Fortunately, his mom had plenty of recipes for cakes. She read him off a list of ingredients and important tips for making it just right which he scribbled down onto a notepad. And then they kept talking while Noya bustled around the kitchen pulling down everything he was going to need. They talked about the safe-seekers application process, his mom told him the story of how she met Noya’s dad again, and Noya chuckled as he recounted some of his memories of Asahi’s shock at meeting new Pokémon, like Daichi’s Charizard.

“Oh yeah, momma did you know that Suga moved to Mauville?”

“I remember him leaving a while ago but I didn’t know where he went. So he moved to be closer to Daichi huh?”

“Yeah, they’re so happy together. I’m glad everything has worked out for them finally.”

“Things will work out for you too honey, just keep doing what you’re doing. Oh! You know what, while you’re going to be over this side of the region to go to Evergrande you should come home for a bit.”

It was a fantastic idea. Noya grinned widely at the prospect of seeing his parents again, it had been far too long since he had gotten the time to visit. And Asahi would be with him too, he could see Mossdeep and Noya would be able to show him where he grew up. So he promised his mother he would do his best to make that happen and thanked her again for the cake recipe before they said their goodbyes. 

“Make sure you give Asahi all my congratulations too, I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

Her words sat strangely in Noya’s chest but he paid it no attention. He had a cake to bake after all. Surprisingly, it turned out well. Beginners luck most likely, but Noya wasn’t one to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth. But even after baking the cake he still had time and energy to burn, and Noya wasn’t a fan of feeling restless. So he decided to take a walk down Route 117 towards Verdanturf. Autumn had truly set in and he was glad of his warm coat protecting him from the brisk wind blowing. It was refreshing though, and fun to watch some of the braver wild Pokémon peek out of the long grass as he walked by. It wasn’t a long walk to the small town but he was taking his time, letting himself be alone with his thoughts for a change. 

By the time Noya arrived back home, cheeks flushed red from the cold and hair tousled, he had realised some things. Most of them were about Asahi. But when the warmth of inside hit his face he locked those thoughts away again. They had no place in the life he was living right now. 

Daichi and Suga came around to celebrate with them, and as an extra surprise, Daichi had brought Bagon with him. Asahi’s face lit up brighter than the sun itself when he saw the little dragon-type - who wasn’t really so little any more. He had grown a lot bigger and looked to be strong and healthy. Noya knew that Daichi was taking very good care of him and he was happy, but Bagon truly looked at ease cuddled up in Asahi’s lap as they ate cake and shared stories.

When their friends left, after an almost tearful goodbye from Bagon, Noya and Asahi were finally alone together. They met in the middle in a crushing hug, and Asahi started sobbing into the shorter males shoulder. Noya held him tightly, trying to hold back his own tears of joy and pride. He tried to come up with words to say but was afraid his voice would give up on him if he uttered them out loud. So he just held Asahi until he was ready to pull away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, a huge smile on his face.

They started looking at ferry times, and Noya shared that his mother had invited them to visit Mossdeep after they finished in Evergrande. Asahi seemed a little taken aback at first but enthusiastically agreed that it was a great idea. Asahi had the next day off, so he promised he would call the office when they opened in the morning and book an appointment. Once they had that time they could both take holidays to go. 

Noya was excited. He had never been to Evergrande City but had heard so many wonderful things about it. Being so close to the Pokémon League there were likely to be lots of strong trainers and their Pokémon walking around. He was also excited to see his parents again and to have a proper holiday. It had been a very long time since Noya had taken more than three days off at a time. It would be nice to have a break.

They got an appointment with the safe-seekers office in two weeks time, and so Noya worked extra hard during that time. He was going to be gone for ten days, the longest holiday he had taken since he started working at the daycare. Bokuto and Yachi promised him there was nothing to worry about, they were all very capable and things had started to get quiet. Not as many people liked to breed Pokémon coming into the wintertime as it was just harder to look after the babies in the cold. And Noya knew there would be no problems in the daycare while he was gone, but he realised as the time ticked by he would miss it. Yamaguchi laughed at him one day, saying it wasn’t like he was leaving forever. It was just a holiday and not even two weeks at that. Noya was going to be fine, and so would the daycare.

A few days before they were due to set off for Evergrande, Noya’s cousin Hinata and his boyfriend Kageyama dropped by for a visit. They were both strong trainers and made a very powerful duo. Noya still remembered the day a very rude and arrogant trainer who was visiting from another region stopped by the daycare. He was loud and demanded immediate attention despite it being a very busy day. Hinata and Kageyama happened to be visiting at the time, and the look on that other guys face when their tag team of Altaria and Alakazam took out his whole six Pokémon without a hitch. 

They stopped by for dinner and Kageyama and Asahi got along well immediately. It must be a tall person thing Noya reckoned. It was a wonderful evening filled with laughter and stories, and Noya regretted not having enough room to offer the couple to stay for the night. As they were leaving and Hinata pulled him into a rowdy hug, he whispered into Noya's ear.

“I like him a lot. I’m really glad to see you found someone who makes you happy.”

With a wink and a wave, he was out the door and Noya was left speechless in his wake. What was it with everyone still assuming he and Asahi were together? Plenty of people lived together and weren’t dating, so why did all his friends and family think they were a couple? Recently discovered feelings aside, Noya was certain they never did anything that would make anyone look at them and think they were together. It weighed on his mind as he and Asahi said their goodnights and went to bed, and plagued him throughout his dreams.

The last few days before they took their time off were hectic for Noya and Asahi alike. While Asahi was stressed about making sure he had everything he would need for his appointment and clothes that looked presentable, Noya was trying to get things in order in the daycare before he left. He knew ten days wasn’t long but it was probably going to feel like a lifetime. What he was most worried about was his Pikachu. He had spent the last few days explaining to her that he and Asahi were going away, and if she didn’t come with them then she wouldn’t see him for that long.

On his last day, Noya was working the closing shift. He and Asahi would be setting out early in the morning, Daichi had offered to fly them down to Slateport to catch their ferry before he had to open the school. It worked out perfectly for them, they could catch the earliest ferry leaving port. So just before he had to clock out, he made sure to say goodbye to every one of the Pokémon in the daycare and of course the staff. It was as he was grabbing his coat from the cloakroom that a tall figure came into the building.

“Sorry sir we’re closed for the day. We open at eight-thirty tomorrow morning if you want to call back then.”

“Oh, that’s alright I’m just here for Noya.”

Hearing Lev’s voice, Noya walked out into the foyer and Asahi was there, standing with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat and the tip of his nose was a little red from the cold. When he saw Noya he flashed a wide smile which the breeder easily returned. He took one final look around the daycare and then called out for his Pokémon who he knew was hiding somewhere.

“Pikachu, Asahi and I are going now. Have you made up your mind?”

He waited for a moment before the electric-type appeared from underneath the front desk. She walked over and Noya crouched down with his arms open for a hug. Whether she let him go or not would be how he determined if she wanted to come on their holiday with him. Pikachu climbed up so she could bury her head under Noya’s arm and he laughed as he wrapped his other arm around her yellow body and stood up.

“Alright, well I hope you said goodbye to everyone then.”

“Pikachu!”

It wasn’t hard getting up early the next morning since they were used to this for their yoga. He and Asahi had their bags already packed and Noya just had to put a few of Pikachu’s snacks into his backpack since she was now coming with them. He also slipped her Pokéball into his bag, just in case. Daichi was right on time, touching down on his Charizard in the front yard. Noya had left a spare key with Suga so he could check on the house while they were away, and with one last look, they climbed onto the fire-types back. Asahi was visibly nervous, so Noya sat behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist in reassurance.

Flying was a much quicker way to travel than by foot or bicycle. After the initial take-off Asahi seemed to relax a little and excitedly watched the landscape underneath them change as they travelled. It was still dark, the winter sun not yet risen, but the lights from Mauville and then the cycle road lit their journey south to Slateport. There were plenty of people around the port even at this early hour, many of them probably getting the ferry too. Charizard landed a safe distance away and Noya and Asahi climbed down, Noya with Pikachu on his shoulder. They thanked Daichi and promised to keep in touch while they were away. Then he was gone, off to start his working day while Noya and Asahi started walking towards the harbour entrance. 

If their visit was going to be time-sensitive, they could have gotten the fast ferry from Slateport straight to Evergrande and home the next day. But this was a holiday for them, so they were taking the scenic route. First up was a three-day ferry with a stopover in Pacifidlog Town. They were staying one night in Evergrande City and were even going to see part of Victory Road on a tour before getting the ferry towards Mossdeep. Noya’s parents had insisted they stay with them for two days which Asahi happily agreed to. Finally, they were going to get a rapid ferry to Lilycove and visit the Safari Zone on their journey back home. A full ten days of travelling and sightseeing and hopefully relaxing a little bit. Together, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update! Comments are a writer's best friend and I would really love to hear what you think of the fic so far!!


	3. Starting an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya has almost forgotten what it was like to be on the ocean, he had tried to forget the reasons why he left. But thankfully, he has Asahi to keep him grounded, even surrounded by water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me adding each new mentioned character to the tags; maybe i should stop

The first day of their travel on the ferry was uneventful. They met a sweet couple who were in the cabin opposite theirs and got along very well with them. It turned out that one of them, Oikawa, had actually been to Alola before and it made Noya almost tear up a little that Asahi was able to talk comfortably about his home region now. Before, he had always been tense whenever it came up in conversation, but here, on their way to getting Asahi official Hoenn residency, he seemed to have let a lot of that pain go. Iwaizumi was much quieter than his partner but he and Noya found plenty to talk about as well. It was nice meeting new people Noya decided, as he stood out on the top of the deck watching the groups Wailmer and Wailord in the distance. Asahi was to his left, his larger frame blocking some of the cool sea breeze from hitting Noya while also radiating warmth.

“You’re like an Arcanine you know.”  
“A what?”  
“Arcanine, the large canine fire-type. You’re just so warm.”

It must have been something in the air to make Noya say that. Asahi looked very taken aback by his blunt words but before he could correct himself the couple to their other side laughed brightly.

“Aww, that’s so cute! Iwa-chan used to call me his noble Gallade when we first got together.”

Neither of them corrected Oikawa on his assumption, even as Iwaizumi playfully thumped his boyfriend on the back. They just laughed and went back to watching the Wailmer play in the open ocean with the salt breeze blowing across their faces. They stopped in Pacifidlog town for a few hours on their second day. The ship was too big to get close to the town so anyone who wanted to disembark took smaller speedboats from the ship over. It hadn’t occurred to Noya to ask Asahi if he knew how to swim before this point, but the elder just laughed brightly at the question.

“Noya, I grew up in a region of islands. Every Alolan knows how to swim.”

He grinned and Noya blushed. It was warmer here than back in Mauville or Slateport, probably from the heat retained in the water from their warm summer. The town itself was a load of small floating platforms joined by bridges. Pikachu insisted on getting down to run around the small pools of gentle water between the platforms as they looked around. A town elder gave them tea and told them about mysterious mirage spots that would occasionally appear on the horizon. They were said to be places where legendary Pokémon resided. Asahi was enthralled by the old man’s tales and Noya watched the expression of wonder on his face with fondness. 

When it came time to leave the town after a few hours, they began to make their way back to where the speedboats were docked. Noya called out for his Pikachu who seemed to be having fun playing with a school of wild Corsola. She splashed them with her tail and started bounding towards them. He was watching her, the crystal clear water sparkling under the sun and he couldn’t help smiling. But since his attention was elsewhere, he wasn’t looking where he was going. Noya felt it the second his foot caught on a part of the bridge that was wet and his foot lost traction. In that split second when he began pitching forward towards the water he thought of Asahi, his smile and his gentle voice, and how happy he made Noya. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the cold water to hit.

Instead of the cold, he was enveloped in warmth. It took a moment for him to realise he was not underwater but wrapped in a pair of strong arms. He looked up and saw Asahi watching him with such intense worry on his face it made Noya’s heart twist. He sucked in a deep breath and it was only as Asahi began rubbing his back and whispering comforting words that he realised he was shaking. 

“ -abe it’s alright. Shh, don’t worry I’m right here. You know I’ll never let you fall.”

Asahi’s low calming tone swam around in Noya’s head until he didn’t feel like he was going to collapse without his support. He cautiously pulled back and Asahi let him but didn’t remove his hands from his waist. Noya swiped at the tears that had fallen without his noticing and avoided looking Asahi in the eye. They headed back to the boats in silence, Asahi’s hand on the small of his back and Pikachu trailing unhappily behind them making noises of worry.

As soon as they were safely back on the cruise ship Noya picked up Pikachu in his arms and clutched her tightly to his chest. She wriggled so she could lay her head on his shoulder and Noya let Asahi blindly lead him back to their cabin. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were on their way to dinner as they were walking down the corridor, and they must have been able to sense something amiss because they each laid a hand on Noya’s shoulder and offered a reassuring smile, but didn’t question him. He appreciated that simply nodding to them and they continued on their way. Inside their small room, Noya made his way directly to his bed, putting Pikachu down before throwing himself onto it and curling up into a ball, the tears threatening to flow again.

His mind was full of thoughts, racing one another and scrambling for his attention. Memories from his childhood living in an island city. Growing up learning how to swim in the little cove behind the gym. Spending his free time splashing around on the beach with classmates and running across to the sandbar when the tide was low. Watching his best friend get swept away by a wave. Getting dragged under by some unseen force when he tried to swim out to save him. Leaving Mossdeep as soon as he could, making his way inland. Choosing an intern position in the Route 117 daycare instead of the battle resort straight after graduation. All these things he tried to forget came rushing back, overwhelming him as the momentary flash of terror played over and over as his body fell towards the water. He was struggling to breathe, his lungs filling with water instead of air.

A weight dipped the bed behind him and a heavy warmth wrapped around Noya’s waist, pulling him back against a broad chest. Asahi was there, one hand firm on his stomach and the other running fingers gently through his hair. It took a while for Noya to register the soft singing, the melody growing louder than his thoughts as Noya took a deep breath and actually listened. Asahi had a beautiful voice, shaping the words of a song Noya didn’t recognise into a soothing lullaby that calmed his racing heart. They lay there together, Pikachu resting her head on Noya’s legs as he let Asahi’s song lull him into a dreamless sleep.

Their third day on the cruise was strange. Noya was calmer now than he was yesterday, but the thought of being close to the water so soon was too much. So they stayed below deck, in their cabin or the rec room playing games and chatting with other people on board. Noya had explained to Asahi what had triggered his panic, and the taller male just pulled him close for another hug, his warmth enveloping Noya in a sense of safety. They didn’t talk about it after that, Asahi didn’t push him to say anything else, but he offered his hand when they walked past windows for Noya to take, an anchor to the present. 

When they docked in Evergrande city it was very early the next morning. Many years ago there had been nothing here except for two Pokémon centres, as it was built around the League and Victory road. But there was so much potential on this small island, and so an actual city sprung up to the west of the Victory road entrance. The government moved their offices here soon afterwards, almost as a show of power to be so close to the league headquarters. It also meant they would be well protected if anything ever went wrong, the entire city constantly abuzz with strong trainers preparing for their final challenge. 

As it was, the city was quiet at this early hour. The sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon and a chilly mist settled across the pathways as they walked into the centre. Iwaizumi was practically hauling his half-asleep boyfriend along the path, rolling his eyes when Oikawa kept trying to plant kisses on his face. Noya laughed good-naturedly at their interactions, it wasn’t hard to see how well they fit together. They were all staying in the same hotel and gratefully left their bags in the lobby when they arrived. Check-in wasn’t until noon, and Asahi had his appointment at two pm sharp. So the four of them took a walk around the city and watched as it began to wake up.

There were lots of hostels here, offering places for league challengers to stay at an affordable rate while they prepared themselves. The government buildings were all here too, of course, their traditional architecture standing out against the glass and polished metal of the businesses which had set up in Evergrande. There was a small park in the square with some flowers and a fountain. Pikachu happily ran over and began splashing around in the shallow water while Noya took a seat on a stone bench nearby to watch her. Oikawa and Iwazumi split off, saying they were going to check out the shopping district and so they waved goodbye.

It was peaceful, just the sounds of Pikachu having fun and some bird Pokémon rustling in the trees above them. Noya closed his eyes and let the smell of being near the ocean again wash over his senses. The mist smelled salty and he could feel the coolness in the air settle on his skin. But with Asahi beside him radiating that heat he did, Noya didn’t slip into his memories again, knowing that he was safe here. 

They both showered and got dressed up before their meeting with the state secretary. Asahi was wearing a shirt and tie, his hair tied back into a bun in an attempt to make his long locks look tidier. Noya almost choked on his own saliva when the taller male stepped out of the bathroom looking like that, but he managed to pass it off as a cough. He was not dressed as fancy as Asahi, just a soft sweater and slacks, but Asahi complimented him anyway. It was embarrassing how he could feel his cheeks and ears burn red at just a few words, and how he knew Asahi could see it. Pikachu decided to stay in the room while they were gone, so Noya left out some snacks in case she got hungry. Their appointment wasn’t due to take too long, so after double and triple-checking that they had everything they headed off.

This time as they passed through the park in the square and towards all the shiny buildings the streets were bustling with life. People and Pokémon making their way to wherever their destination might be, colour and noise all around them. The building their appointment was in was one of the old-style buildings with carvings of the region’s history laid into panels of the walls. It looked imposing, and Noya felt Asahi stand closer to him as they walked inside the ornate lobby. The receptionist on duty took their names and gave them a key card to take the elevator to the right floor. Even it was wooden panelled with golden inlays that just spoke of wealth and status. It didn’t take long to reach the fourth floor and they stepped out together, making their way along the thick red-carpeted corridor. 

There was another reception desk here too. This time though the receptionist was a Xatu. It simply pointed one wing towards plush couches to the left-hand side of the room and so they sat and waited. Before long, a heavy mahogany door opened and a Chatot flew out and landed on a perch beside Xatu. Noya watched in fascination as it ruffled its feathers and cleared its throat before speaking.

“Azumane, Asahi. The Secretary will see you now.”

At that, it flapped its wings and flew back through the door, which remained open for them to follow. They stood and walked towards it, and at the last second before they entered the room in front of them Asahi reached down and grabbed Noya’s hand. His palms were sweaty and if they had stood still for a moment he probably would have been able to feel Asahi’s pulse. But he just squeezed once, a reassurance, before they stepped through the doorway.

As promised their meeting was short. It was more of a formality they were told, an in-person interview just to make sure the applicant really was who they said they were. Kiyoko was a calm and welcoming person. She took a shine to Asahi immediately, and after a few simple questions she brought out the papers they had to sign. Asahi had more to do than Noya, but in no time at all, they were on the last document. 

“This is really the only important one.”

She smiled at them as they signed their names and she signed hers, before finishing it off with an official stamp. And with that, they were done. They were told that it would take about three hours for the papers to be processed and to call back to the building at around half past five where they would present Asahi with his card. 

“There will be an official ceremony in two months time where everyone who has successfully applied this year will be asked to attend and meet the President, but that’s another formality. From today, you will be entitled to everything a native-born Hoenn resident is. They will go through everything with you later, so don’t worry.”

There was shaking of hands and congratulations before Noya and Asahi finally left the room. Chatot called goodbye from behind them and Noya waved back. When the door shut behind them Noya was expecting Asahi to say something, but instead, he just grabbed Noya’s hand in his own and started hurrying towards the elevator. He made sure to wave to Xatu at the desk as they hurried past. It was only when the elevator doors shut behind them that Asahi took a deep shaky breath. Finally getting a chance to look at him properly, Noya realised the taller male had tears in his eyes. 

“Asahi -”  
“Wait until we get back to the hotel, please Noya.”

His voice was all choked up with emotions Noya could barely even imagine. So he nodded and squeezed Asahi’s hand again, his grip loosening a little so it was comfortable. Neither of them spoke the entire walk back to their hotel. The city was still buzzing with the noise of people and Pokémon and the sun was shining warmly down on them. Everything seemed to be a little brighter than when they had first gone inside. All that Noya could focus on though was the warmth of Asahi’s hand in his own and the look of concentration and holding back tears on his face every time Noya glanced up at him.

The silence almost suffocated Noya on the elevator ride back up to their floor, but he stayed quiet. Whatever reason Asahi had for not wanting to speak he would respect it. As soon as the door to their hotel room shut behind them Noya felt himself be lifted off the ground and into a tight embrace. Asahi’s shoulders began shuddering as he finally let himself cry, his tears soaking into Noya’s jumper where he had his face buried in his neck. Noya wriggled to get his feet back on the ground, and without letting Asahi go he walked them back to one of the beds in the room. 

With a little bit of manoeuvring and lots of rubbing gentle circles on Asahi’s back, the two of them finally ended up lying face-to-face on the pillows at the head of the bed. Asahi was crying, tears streaming down his face and chest heaving with laboured breaths. He still hadn’t said anything, but Noya didn’t let it remain silent. He began to sing. A gentle lullaby his mother used to sing to him when it stormed outside and he couldn’t go out to play, the one she sang over and over again when he refused to leave his room after Aone was lost to the unruly ocean. He sang softly, the soothing words just loud enough to be heard over Asahi’s diminishing sobs. All Noya could do was pour his own emotions into the melody, hoping it would ease whatever ache was clutching at Asahi’s heart and causing this upset. 

They lay there for close to an hour. Asahi’s tears had eventually run dry but Noya kept singing. He moved from lullabies to children’s songs about Pokémon they learned in school to old fisherman tunes his father would mumble under his breath when they went out on the boats in the summer to folk ballads they listened to on the radio in the daycare. Asahi seemed calm now, fingers drawing mindless patterns on Noya’s back as they lay there. They were so close that Noya caught every hitch in Asahi’s breath, another inch and their noses would be touching. It was warm in his arms, and safe.

Noya had lived in his little house on Route 117 for a few years now, well settled into his routine and life. He had been happy, even before Asahi arrived like a whirlwind. And yet, as they lay together a breath apart in a hotel in Evergrande city, miles away from where his life resided, Noya finally realised what it meant to feel at home. 

Asahi eventually spoke to him, voice cracking after all the crying he had done. He spoke about his life in Alola in a way that Noya hadn’t heard him speak before. The friends he had left behind, the view of the sunset over Poni Canyon from his bedroom window, the tiny alcove on Poni Breaker coast he had found as a child and snuck away to when things got too much at home. He didn’t miss his parents, he didn’t have any desire to go back to the house he should have called home. But there was an ache in his heart still for the region he should have grown to love, all the Pokémon he never got to meet on his own journey. Noya continued running his fingers through Asahi’s hair as he spoke, offering an ear to listen until he was done. And once he was finished, Noya tugged so their foreheads were pressed together.

“Someday we’ll go back, me and you, and you can explore all the places you never got to see. But let’s build a home here first, in Hoenn.”  
“Being with you already feels like home Noya.”

It was painfully raw, the words they whispered to one another. Noya felt his heart break and mend over and over. He desperately wanted to offer Asahi more comfort, to hold him closer. But he couldn’t, they were just friends - despite Noya’s desire for more. So they just smiled at one another and held together as the day continued to slip by. 

Eventually, they had to get up and spruce themselves up for their second meeting. The one where Asahi was going to get his safe-seekers card and truly be able to call himself a Hoenn resident. Pikachu was napping peacefully when they left and she just yawned at them when Noya said they would be back again soon. That drew a small laugh out of Asahi and the weight in Noya’s chest lifted at the sound. 

As they walked back through the streets with their fingers intertwined Noya wondered what it would be like to live close to the ocean again. Despite everything, he had missed the smell of salt in the air and the cries of the flocks of Wingull and Pelipper soaring overhead. He missed looking out over the deep blue expanses of water and spotting the schools of Magikarp or Wailmer causing disturbances in the water or the occasional hoard of Tentacool making an appearance. But above all else, he missed swimming. He hadn’t gone back into the ocean after what happened - that was over fifteen years ago, and while he was probably a bit rusty at swimming Noya had been born on the water. And he missed it. 

He was so caught up in his own head and past that he barely noticed their arrival at the government building. It wasn’t until Asahi stopped to push open the doors that he became aware of his surroundings once more. The same receptionist from earlier was on the front desk and smiled at them brightly. She pointed them down a hallway to the left and gave them her congratulations. That made Asahi’s face split into a grin and Noya almost forgot how to breathe. Almost. 

They weren’t waiting long before they were called into another office. Not as large and extravagant as Kiyoko’s, but lavish all the same. The woman in the room introduced herself as Hana before a plain white envelope was held out towards Asahi. He took it in two hands, trembling slightly as he pulled out a small card, the size of Noya’s Pokémon licence. It had Asahi’s photograph and the official seal of Hoenn emblazoned across the front. His safe-seekers card. His official symbol of being legally entitled to live in Hoenn. 

Hana invited them both to sit down on a couch at the side of her office and dragged over a chair to sit in front of them. Asahi seemed to be in a daze, and Noya had to lead him by his elbow to sit. She chuckled a little, saying she was used to all sorts of reactions when people were handed their card. Noya shook him a little and his head snapped up to attention. The shine of tears was in his eyes once again, but Noya knew these were of a different kind than earlier. These were tears of overwhelming joy. 

There were a few things that Hana had to run past Asahi before they could leave. Noya tuned out pretty quickly, more interested in watching the look of pure happiness on Asahi’s face as he listened intently to everything he was being told. He didn’t speak but nodded his head on occasion at something that was said and Noya was reminded of a particularly playful Growlithe they had raised in the daycare for a little while. His eyes were glittering and his skin glowed with pride, and Noya felt his heart swell and take up all the space in his chest. But his attention was suddenly brought crashing back down to the room as Hana said a few words that his brain focused on. 

“- can get married of course. After being able to catch Pokémon that’s one of the things people get most excited for.”

Noya must have imagined the blush on Asahi’s cheeks as Hana laughed loudly. She spoke for a little while longer and Noya still wasn’t hearing her words, instead, he was hyper-aware of how close he and Asahi were sitting. There was barely an inch between their thighs, and their hands were still joined and resting on the taller males leg. His shoulders were so broad that if he sat back to Noya’s level they would be touching. The heat radiating off him was beginning to make Noya sweat and so he was very relieved when Hana finally clapped her hands to say that was everything. 

They stood and shook hands, and she congratulated Asahi once more. She also handed them a bunch of pamphlets with everything she had covered in her talk in it, in case they wanted to read more about anything in particular. And after that they left, retracing their steps back down the corridor and bowing to the receptionist who waved them off. It had started to grow dark outside, the purple dusk sky lit up by street lamps. Everything was still buzzing with activity, but Noya only had his focus on one person.

Asahi.

He was glowing under the soft golden light from the lamps and there was an air around him now that was new. It took Noya’s breath away to stand so close, but yet he didn’t want to step back. Noya wanted to dive headfirst into these feelings, embrace them close to his chest and revel in the warmth of them. Maybe someday he would get the courage to share how he felt with Asahi, but not right now.

“So, how does it feel?”

A grin split his face and he laughed. It was mesmerising, it was angelic - Noya wanted to hear it every day. He promised himself he would do whatever it took to keep that beautiful smile on Asahi’s face.

They went to dinner and met up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi again. It was a merry event, stories and jokes and watching their Pokémon run around playing under the moonlight. Noya felt like a Drifloon - like he could just float away on this current of happiness and be content to hang out with the stars. That was probably the wine talking. It was rather strong. When they decided to turn in for the night Noya was a little unsteady on his feet, and Asahi laughed as he wrapped an arm around Noya’s waist to lead him back to the hotel. They bid goodnight to the other couple and made their way to their own room. 

As they were getting ready for bed, Noya remembered the gift he had gotten for Asahi all those months ago. He pulled it out of his bag with care and held it behind his back as he made his way over to the taller. Asahi looked at him strangely when he called his name, noticing Noya’s arms tucked behind his back. 

“What’s up?”  
“I got something for you, as a congratulations present.”  
“Noya - there was really no need.”  
“It’s only something small, and I know you’ll get great use of it.”

Belatedly as he pulled the book to his front to hand to Asahi he wondered if he should have wrapped it. But it was too late, as the elder male reached out and took the gift from Noya’s hand. His eyes lit up when he read the title and he turned his gaze immediately to Noya, shock and joy on his face. He opened and shut his mouth twice but no words came out, and Noya laughed before speaking up himself.

“I got it in Suga’s bookstore. I thought you might like to read about all the native and non-native species here since you’re going to be staying.”

Asahi hugged him tightly and thanked him with choked up tears. Noya wanted to joke that the elder must be dehydrated with all his crying today but kept it to himself. The taller man clutched the book close to his chest and promised he would take great care of it, and he was going to learn the names of all the Pokémon in Hoenn. 

When they had both washed up and gotten under the covers of their separate beds Noya was still tingling with something. There was energy buzzing through his veins, but a pleasant one. He tossed and turned, trying to make himself comfortable in the plush bed, but it wasn’t working. And obviously Asahi noticed.

“Can’t sleep?”  
“Yeah, I just don’t feel tired even though we’ve been awake for almost 24 hours.”  
“I get it, I’m the same. I just - I can’t believe it’s finally happened. I’m a Hoenn resident.”

There was still awe lacing his words and Noya could only imagine the gentle smile on his face. He was proud of Asahi for sticking with it, excited for him to experience new things - and not sober enough to keep those thoughts to himself. Asahi giggled and muttered a thank you under his breath. They fell into silence after that, just the soft rustle of their bedsheets and an occasional snore from Pikachu at the end of the bed. Noya still had a buzz under his skin but his eyes began to droop, too heavy to stay open and peer into the darkness any longer. He finally felt himself really relax, muscles sinking into the soft mattress and breathing getting deeper. Just before he drifted off for good he thought he heard Asahi say something, but he was too far gone to make out the words.

The next morning Noya rose with the sun, stretching out like a Meowth and feeling well-rested. He took a deep breath and turned his head to the side where Asahi was still asleep on the bed next to him, covers kicked off the end of the bed and hair ruffled where he lay on the pillow. It had only been a few days but Noya rather enjoyed getting to see Asahi like this, fast asleep with no worries on his shoulders. He quickly shook away the thoughts that reminded him that they only had a few more days of travelling. 

He got out of bed as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb Asahi as he got ready. When he finished washing up and changing in the bathroom the taller male was awake, sitting up against the headboard watching Pikachu as she woke up too. Noya smiled and went over to scoop the electric-type up into his arms and cuddle her close. They were going to be visiting Victory Road today and it would be an interesting experience with his Pokémon by his side. 

Their ferry was leaving from the docks later this evening, so they checked out of the hotel and left their bags in the reception while they went on their tour. There was a medium-sized group going together. A lot of them looked very young, probably interested in seeing what would lie ahead of them if they decided to become a competitive trainer. With Pikachu in his arms and Asahi by his side, Noya felt no pang of regret for not choosing that route as a youngster. It had been a hard decision, getting to travel the region with a team of Pokémon who he would train and grow close to or become a breeder and learn all about raising every kind of Pokémon and how to take care of them. In the end, it had been after watching a televised League battle that settled his mind. Noya didn’t think he would be able to watch his beloved Pokémon faint over and over in the name of getting stronger and winning glory. 

He had told Asahi this story before, many months ago over dinner when the elder had asked why Noya had become a breeder. And he never regretted his choice, not when he had such a wonderful job and amazing co-workers - and that he got to work with so many incredible Pokémon. Asahi had nodded along and then told Noya of his own wistful dreams from his childhood. Sometimes, if his parents were out for the evening he would sneak downstairs and turn on the tv, and switch it to one of the inter-regional channels. He got to watch some league matches and contests, but what interested him the most was the work of Pokémon Rangers. Their connection to their partner and how they were able to recruit other wild Pokémons help just for a little while and work together to protect the natural beauty of things. That was what he really wanted. Noya thought back to that moment now as they set off walking towards the Victory road entrance, wondering if Asahi would follow that dream of his.

The tour was interesting, Noya had always wondered what it was really like to challenge such a difficult task. Their guide explained everything, from the validation of a trainer's badges to the tough battles and encounters that lay within Victory Road itself. She also told them about the history of the League system, and how Evergrande City grew up around this series of caves that were modified to prove a test of a trainer’s true strength. They went in through the entrance, just enough to see what the inside looked like. Noya had his breath stolen by the carved stone paths, waterfalls and even trees dotted around the dim interior. The group took a cable car up the mountain to the actual League headquarters, where trainers who successfully cleared Victory road would be able to rest their Pokémon and prepare for the ultimate challenge.

The Elite Four, and the Champion. Currently, the Hoenn champion was Ushijima, and he hadn’t been beaten in almost a year. The elite four were also a very strong group, the guide said this was the strongest League challenge in at least a decade. There was the dark-type trainer Saeko, fire-type trainer Moniwa, electric-master Atsumu, and Daishou and his dragon-types, who people apparently said didn’t listen to him very often. Noya could see the determined looks begin to burn brighter in the young trainer’s eyes and he smiled at them. It was always great to have a goal to work towards. Inside the beautiful entry-way to the League challenge, there was a mart stall and a Pokécentre, as well as some restrooms for trainers who arrived late at night. Unfortunately, the Champion was unable to come out and meet them, but Moniwa talked to the group for a few minutes before he had to go back to battles. After that their tour was over, and the guide led them back towards the cable cars. Asahi had been silent for most of the tour, just taking in everything around him, but just then he leaned in close and whispered in Noya’s ear.

“Have you ever been in a competitive battle Noya?”

The younger immediately shook his head. He and Pikachu had never really been interested in battles, it was the reason he didn’t become a competitive trainer and Pikachu was too gentle to actively want to fight. Sure they had a few run-ins with aggressive wild Pokémon before but any attacks were done in self-defence. All of Pikachu’s training came from other ways. Asahi nodded and scratched Pikachu under her chin as they waited to board the cable car. He struck up a conversation with one of the other members of their group then, and Noya decided to use this opportunity to speak to some of the young kids. By the time they reached the bottom of the mountain again, he had imparted some of his breeding knowledge on them and left them each with a business card for the Route 117 and battle resort daycares. 

Their ferry towards Mossdeep was due to leave in a little under two hours, so Noya and Asahi decided to get food with Oikawa and Iwaizumi before collecting their bags and heading to the docks. The couple were staying for another few days before getting the ferry to Slateport, and then back to their home in Petalburg. They promised to keep in touch and they would arrange to meet up again in the future. 

When they arrived back in the docks the sun had begun to set. It was going to be late when they arrived in Mossdeep and Noya was worried that, despite his insistence against it, his parents were going to come and pick them up off the boat. Asahi simply patted his shoulder, he had no words to offer about parents in this situation. This boat was much smaller than the last one they were on, and it moved faster too. They sat below deck for the first half of the journey, Asahi very clearly was wary of how Noya would react to the ocean waves crashing around them. But somewhere deep inside him, all the feelings of terror and aversion towards the wild waters were beginning to crack. Just being back on the water and smelling the sea breeze was bringing back more positive memories than negative ones. Noya began to wonder if this was the healing people had told him about when he was younger.

So, when the captain announced they would be arriving in around thirty minutes, Noya decided he wanted to go up. He wanted to see his home city on approach, across the water. He wanted to hear the bird Pokémon crying up above and feel the cool ocean spray on his face. Noya wanted to feel, he wanted to take it all into his heart and not shy away from it any more. Asahi took his hand as they walked across the wet deck, grip tight but not painful. It was anchoring him, the heat was a contrast to the cold breeze stinging his skin. They stood at the railings watching over the side of the ship as it cut through the dark water. Pikachu sat on Noya’s feet watching through the glass, happy with the dampness in the air. 

While the moon and stars were bright overhead, they only just lit the surface of the turbulent ocean. Even the ship itself didn’t cast much light over the sides, only the bright beams at the front were lighting the way through the rough waters of Route 127. But still, Noya’s eyes were able to pick out Pokémon out there. He had grown up watching the waves and schools of Pokémon that lived in them, and even after years of being away instinct took over and he was able to point them out to Asahi. The dim red glow from underwater groups of Tentacool and Tentacruel, the dark shadows of schools of Wailmer, the fin of a Sharpedo poking above the water - probably hunting for Finneon, Jellicent bobbing to the surface to see what the disturbance is before sinking down to the depths again. As they got closer to the island the water grew shallower, and soon the light from the city was casting a golden glow on the waves. 

Much like in Pacifidlog town they had to disembark the ship at a post outside of the city and take small speedboats into the harbour. Noya held onto Pikachu tightly as they sped across the waves towards the beach, all lit up by the city behind it. He could feel a churning in his gut, not from motion sickness but from being back out on the water of his childhood. 

True to his prediction, his parents were waiting at the top of the beach for their arrival. Noya sighed but it was with a huge smile on his face. He had missed them. Pikachu ran along the sand towards them, calling happily. His mother immediately embraced him in a tight hug when he reached her, arms circling around his waist and head on his chest. Then his father did the same, a strong pat on the back as he welcomed his son home. And then, it was time to introduce Asahi.

“Momma, papa - this is Asahi.”  
“Asahi, it’s so nice to finally meet the boy who makes our Noya so happy.”

Noya knew his mother was a short woman, but when she pulled Asahi towards her for a hug she looked truly tiny - and yet so very strong. He had really missed his parents. Asahi greeted them both with a smile and a bow, although he was obviously a little flustered. Noya just put a hand on his back, reassuring him, and they made their way off the beach and through the city towards Noya’s parent's house. It was dark but the streets were well lit, small groups of people wandering through enjoying the peace. Noya let his eyes drink in everything as they walked down the streets of his childhood. There were a few changes here and there, new houses and more modern lights and signs. The space centre in the distance was glowing like a beacon as it always did, allowing people in the city to orient themselves. Even with the changes, Noya’s body knew this place, muscle memory taking over as his feet stepped off the path and up a small grassy hill - a shortcut home. Asahi followed him without a word, simply hoisting his bag higher on his back. 

“How long has it been since you were home, Noya?”  
“Too long.”

The grass under their feet was damp and Noya could feel the salt beginning to stick to his skin. He loved it. They walked along, Noya pointing out buildings and places he remembered from his time here. This was very different from the few times he had visited his parents before. Not only because Asahi was here with him, but because he finally felt like he had begun truly healing the scars that caused him to leave in the first place. 

As expected, he and Asahi reached his parent’s house first. He laughed a little at how naturally it had come to him to take the shortcut he always used, and how Asahi had just followed. They sat on the steps outside his front door and a short while later his parents rounded the corner with Pikachu in tow. He just grinned as they shook their heads, his father ruffling his hair playfully before they all went inside. The smell of his childhood home rushed to meet him as they walked through the front door. Nothing much had changed, there was a different shade of grey paint on the kitchen cabinets and a few new throw pillows in the living area, but Noya moved easily through the space. 

“Are you guys hungry? I know it’s late but we can have a small snack before you go to bed if you want.”  
“Do you want food Asahi?”  
“No I’m ok, thank you.”

The taller male smiled down at Noya and he returned it. His mother nodded and showed them upstairs. It was only as they stepped up onto the landing that Noya was hit with a sense of panic about sleeping arrangements. There had been a spare room here last time he visited, but Noya had gotten the vague impression that his parents seemed to think he and Asahi were a couple, much like everyone else in their friend circle. But his parents were also the old-fashioned type, much to Noya’s relief.

“Asahi this is the spare room, I hope you’ll be comfortable here. I’m sure Noya will show you the bathroom and everything. Goodnight boys, sleep well.”

His mother pressed a kiss to Noya’s forehead before making her way back downstairs to her own room. Asahi pushed open the door and sure enough, there was a bed tucked into the corner of the small room, a towel folded neatly on the end of the sheets. Asahi dropped his bags and then followed Noya to his room, which was just as he remembered it.

“Cute.”

Asahi’s eyes wandered around the room, taking in all the Pokémon posters on his walls and the stars on his roof that used to glow in the dark. Noya felt a little embarrassed having Asahi here, it was a little like baring his soul. Even though there was really no need to feel that way, they had told each other so many stories from their childhoods and had been living together for months. But maybe with his newly realised feelings for the elder Noya felt like he wanted to hide this little piece of him away. 

“Let’s go wash up.”

The small bathroom had always been cramped, and with both a very tall Asahi and grown-up Noya trying to move around each other it became even more so. Knocking elbows and stepping on one another’s toes as they tried to get ready for bed, Noya couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. Asahi chuckled too, and after a few close calls, they both finished up and walked back out into the hallway.

“Do you need anything before you sleep Asahi?”  
“I’m alright. Thank you, Noya, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Saying their goodnights they parted ways and went into their respective rooms. It was the first time in five long days being constantly in one another's space that they were going to be apart. Their cabin on the ferry to Evergrande had been small and their beds were barely a foot apart. Then in the hotel, they had more space but their late-night conversation made it feel like they had been so much closer. But now, they were sleeping in separate spaces again, as they had been for months of living together. It felt strange, not hearing Asahi’s breathing from next to him. The room felt chilly, and Noya struggled to fall asleep despite the deep weariness in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are fuel for an author to keep going!! Things start to get a little heavier from here but not too much!


End file.
